¿Buena o Mala chica?
by Andrea-chan Nyaan
Summary: Las 4 chicas "malas" del Instituto guardan un gran secreto, pero, ¿que pasa si Ikuto lo descubre? -inspirado en la cancion Bad Girl Good Girl de Miss A-
1. Descubrimiento 1-2

**Cap 1: Descubrimiento 1/2**

Se escuchaban muchas personas hablando, algunos casilleros cerrándose con fuerza, pero, de un momento a otro todo un pasillo completo callo, y todos solo miraban hacia una sola dirección, Una chica pelirosa, dos rubias y una castaña clara con ropas oscuras que las hacían lucir muy bien eran el centro de atención de todos lo que hace un momento hablaban con ánimo… ¿Quiénes eran para hacer eso? Pues se podían decir que eran realmente malas según la vista de todos, nunca se les veía sonreír, quien se metiera en su camino estaría en problemas y muchos… Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima y Yuiki Yaya, el grupo más respetado del colegio, las más bellas de la escuela, muchos las deseaban sin embargo, sus personalidades no eran las mejores, personas frías, violentas, en un segundo pueden hacerte trizas…

* * *

-En otra parte del colegio-

Un chico peliazul y ojos zafiros caminaba hacia la dirección de aquel instituto, su primer día en aquella escuela y las chicas ya estaban detrás de él, notaba sus miradas y oía sus gritos, comentarios acerca de lo "sexy" –según la opinión de las chicas- que era, nunca las chicas lo habían descubierto tan rápido. Al llegar a la dirección, le pidió sus nuevos horarios y el número de lo que sería su casillero a la secretaria, al tener esto en su mano, se dirigió a su nuevo salón. Al entrar ya estaban todos sentados, se presentó ante todos como "Tsukyomi Ikuto" y el profeso lo sentó junto a Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nagihiko y Sanjou Kairi

El profesor comenzó a dar la clase, Ikuto noto que habían 4 asientos –una mesa completa- vacia, pero al parecer el profesor no se había enterado, no puso atención a esto y atendio la clase, la cual por cierto era ciencias, la cual se le daba bien.

-Ikuto- llamo Kukai, a lo que volteo hacia el –mucho gusto espero que nos podamos llevar bien- su sonrisa al parecer siempre estaba en su cara

-nosotros también- Nagihiko y Kairi llamaron su atención

-igual- dijo con una sonrisa

-hey!- otra vez miraba esa gran sonrisa – quieres que te enseñemos el colegio

-claro- luego volteo a ver a todos en la clase, estaban charlando entre ellos ya que había acabado la clase

Comenzaron el recorrido por el colegio, charlando de cosas triviales y entre risas y comentarios, pero algo que Ikuto había notado muy bien era que los temas de conversación entre los estudiantes era el mismo, los mismo 4 nombres, le llamo bastante la atención esto ya que en ningún colegio en el que haya estado habían hablado tanto de 4 personas…, había oído muchos comentarios sobre ellas _"viste a Amu hoy?, se veía tan sexy" "Utau me da tanto miedo" "Rima es tan pequeña y puede asustarte en segundos" "Yaya golpeo a Yui por llamarla estúpida"_ y muchos comentarios más de este tipo…

-Ikuto Narra-

No le seguí prestando mucha atención a lo que se seguía comentando. Llegamos a la biblioteca donde Kukai le dio hambre y los 3 salieron por algo de comer, les prometí alcanzarlos después de encontrar un libro que desde hace un tiempo buscaba, pero ya se había agotado en las librerías que había buscado. Al encontrarlo me dirigí hacia la cafetería, pasaba por uno de los pasillos, pero de un momento a otro reinaba el silencio en el pasillo vecino, me pregunte que era, al salir de ese pasillo para entrar al siguiente, sin darme cuenta choque con una chica pelo rosa, solo el hombro por lo que no fue gran cosa, iba a disculparme, pero, ella solo me ignoro, se limpió el hombro y siguió caminando junto con otras 3 chicas que venían tras ella, recogí el libro que había caído al piso gracias al golpe y vi como Kukai corría hacia mí con una expresión de susto, Nagihiko y Kairi venían tras el pero sin correr, lo que acababa de pesar fue raro, eran las primeras chicas que no me prestaban atención en todo el día.

-Ikuto estas bien?- Kukai ya estaba a mi lado

-Si- respondi

-amigo chocaste con Hinamori Amu!- Amu? Que tienen ellas que se les pronuncia por todo el instituto –tienes suerte de no haber salido herido- como que herido?

-como que herido?- no entendia lo que me trataban de decir –que pasa con ellas?- en realidad quería saber.

-eso es algo que te contare después- luego se oyo "Souma Kukai venir a la oficina del director"

-Que? Pero si no hice nada…- Kukai salto al oir su nombre –me acompañan?- nosotros solo asentimos...


	2. Descubrimiento 2-2

Cap. 2: Descubrimiento 2/2

Al llegar a la Oficina, la secretaria nos dijo que necesitaba que Kukai llevara un paquete a la escuela Seijo de danza, música y arte después de clases, unas estudiantes necesitarían estos trajes recién hechos por el club de costura para una presentación que se tendría. Haci que ya que no teníamos nada que hacer esta tarde lo acompañaríamos, era raro que alguien que no fuera estudiantes de esa escuela pueda entrar en el lugar –según Kukai- y me parecía interesante ya que justamente buscaba una escuela de música. Estabamos de camino hacia la dichosa escuela cuando me acorde…

-Kukai- voltio a verme – porque dices que es difícil entrar a esa escuela-

-bueno, lo que pasa es que esta escuela es muy pero MUY! Cara generalmente es gente de mucho dinero la que puede pagar esta escuela, por lo que la seguridad es alta y solo los estudiantes de la escuela inscritos pueden entrar- dijo como si se tratara de un misterio

-ya veo- en realidad parecía la escuela de música perfecta a la que podía entrar -y que hay de las 4 chicas con las que choque esta mañana?- me había olvidado completamente

-bueno ellas dan mucho miedo, a veces algunas personas hablan mal de ellas, pero, son el objetivo perfecto para los chicos, otros simplemente dicen que son pateticas- Nagihiko explico un poco

-Son personas frias, nunca se les ve sonreir, al menos que sea con malicia, no las debes hacer enojar, ni meterte en su camino, tendras muchos problemas- Ahora explicaba Kairi

-Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, Mashiro Rima y Yuiki Yaya- Dijo Kairi –son hijas de familias ricas, no es muy común en nuestra escuela, generalmente no hay muchas personas asi, pero las hay, y ellas son el centro de atencion, son hermosas, ricas, de carácter e inteligentes, las mejores 4 calificaciones, pero, solo una persona muy valiente se atreve a confesárseles, están en nuestro salón, pero generalmente faltan a clases, la ultima persona que se le confeso a Hinamori Amu esta en el hospital, fue hace una semana, el colegio por supuesto no hace nada, sus padres dan una gran cantidad de dinero al instituto, se dice que son amigas desde su nacimiento.

-en serio estas personas son temas de platica en el colegio, solo nunca se les debe insultar cuando están cerca-Nagihiko parecía asustado

-ya veo- nunca pensé encontrarme con personas así en este colegio.

Luego seguimos hablando de lo que Kukai había escuchado sobre estas recientemente, hasta llegar a la escuela, parecía bastante grande, tal vez no de alta pero si de largo, al mostrarle el permiso al de seguridad nos dejó entrar. Entramos y se veía un hermoso jardín, después al llegar a la entrada pasamos a lo que podía la recepción, preguntamos por el auditorio principal

Y ella nos señaló el lugar, el auditorio estaba lleno de gente, practicando, platicando y riendo. Al parecer estaban en práctica.

-Disculpe- Kukai le hablaba a alguien –sabe dónde se encuentra la señorita Ran?- la persona le señalo detrás del escenario –gracias- dijo y nos dirigimos detrás del escenario

-usted es la señorita Ran?- señalo a una persona pelirosa, llevaba una cola atada en el pelo junto con una gorra rosa donde había un corazón que resaltaba.

-Si! Pero no me digan señorita! Pueden llamarme Ran- dijo sonriente –¿Qué necesitan?- pregunto con la misma sonrisa

-le venimos a entregar esto de parte de la Preparatoria Este, son los trajes de unas estudiantes para la presentación- dijo sonriente

-ya veo! Muchas gracias!- dijo tomando la caja –como agradecimiento pueden quedarse a ver la práctica- dijo feliz –también pueden ver la presentación, es esta noche a las 7 ¿quisieran verla?- pregunto

-claro!- dijo Kukai de lo mas entusiasmado, no tenia tantas ganas pero que mas da

-yay!- gito –tomen aquí hay unos boletos para la presentación- dijo extendiéndoselos a Kukai –vengan elegantes!- esa persona en realidad no parecía una adulta

-em…- llame la atencion –donde esta el baño?-

-he? Bueno sigues este pasillo al fondooo!- dijo otra vez animada Ran

-gracias-

Camine por el pasillo, habían camerinos por todas partes, las personas que actuarían hoy estaban platicando animadamente unas entre otras, al parecer todas las puertas estaban abiertas… podía ver a las diferentes bailarin s en todas partes, también sus coloridos trajes colgados por todas partes, maquillaje, etc. Algunas chicas me miraban y rumoreaban cosas sobre mí, muchas de ellas se acercaban a mi como tomando el valor de hablarme pero simplemente les sonreía y seguía caminando, no sería tan maleducado como aquellas 4…

-Woow! Kawaii! Utau me encanta- ese nombre…-gracias!

-No es nada en cuanto lo vi sabia que te gustaría, Amu eres muy fácil de leer- Amu? Es que acaso

Camine mas rápido en serio son ellas?, tenia esa curiosidad, pero, como es posible?...

-Feliz Cumpleaños Amu!- otra voz –ahora mi regalo

-ha! Kawaii! Me encanta! Eres muy linda Rima-

Ya podía escuchar mejor las voces, camine mas rápido seguro seria el ultimo camerino, y estaba apunto de llegar, las chicas me miraban con susto

-Esta noche después del espectáculo saldremos las 4 para que puedas estrenar tu nuevo…- hizo una pausa – VESTIDO!

-Kya! Me encanta!-

-hmp! Lo sabia Amu-chii! Lo mande a traer solo para ti y tengo muchisismos mas para ti pero donde están ahora es una sorpresa-

Ahora lo podía ver con claridad, sin que me vieran, Amu, Rima, Yaya y Utau estaban ahí comportándose como unas adolencentes normales, talvez hasta parecían niñas de 5 años, por primera vez las veía sonreir, Amu tenia la sonrisa mas linda que haya visto, sin duda esto seria interesante…


	3. ¡El Show!

**_Cap. 3: El Show…_**

Después de ver disimuladamente aquello, se me fueron las ganas del ir al baño asi que decidí volver con los chicos, quienes veian como practicaban algunos bailes. Decidimos esperar al espectáculo para ver todos los números, pero, seguía confundido como podían estar ellas ahí?, eran muy diferentes a las que yo me tope esta mañana… Decidí que los chicos lo averiguaran ellos mismos en la noche…

-noche, escuela Seijo de la Danza, Musica y Arte, 6:45-

-Ikuto!- Kukai levantaba la mano para para indicar el asiento donde estaban ya los 3 sentados

-son muy buenos asientos ¿no?- opino Nagihiko con una sonrisa

-Si- me limite a responder –llegaron temprano

-lo se, pero es que estaba muy emocionado, me encanta este lugar-

-Es muy lindo, lo admito- dijo Kairi

-Yo siempre llego temprano, no importa que- opino Nagihiko con una de sus sonrisas

-Igualmente- dijo Kairi

-yo no- volvió a opinar Kukai es la primera ocasión

-Bienvenidos a la escuela Seijo de danza, música y arte, porfavor tomen sus asientos, el acto va a comenzar en unos pocos minutos- se ollo una voz por todo el lugar

-por cierto, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa- opine

-eh? Cual?- pregunto Kukai confundido

-no me creeran si se los digo- entonces asi fue como se ollo de nuevo la voz que nos anunciaba que iba a comenzar el espectáculo con sus 4 mejores estudiantes, vi el folleto "Bad Girl Good Girl" se llamaba la canción, entonces comenzó la canción…

El escenario eran varias extra practicando ballet, entonces la música se hizo mas fuerte y entraron ellas, las otras chicas salieron corriendo del lugar asustadas, dejando solas a Amu, Utau, Rima y Yaya, mire las caras de los chicos, que estaban boquiabiertos yo me rei de sus caras a lo que ellos contestaron "cállate", luego ellas comenzaron a bailar…

**– Bad Girl Good Girl – Miss A**

**You don't know me, you don't know me  
You don't know me, you don't know me  
So shut up boy, so shut up boy**

**So shut up boy, so shut up, shut up**

**Apeseon han madido motadeoni…** Tú no puedes hablar nada frente a mi,  
**Dwiye seon nae yaegil anjoke hae…** pero pudiste hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas,  
**eoyiga eobseo…** estoy boquiabierta.

**Hello, hello, hello...**  
**na gateun yeojan cheo eum…** parece la primera vez  
**euro-euro-euro…** Vez, vez, vez  
**Bon geogateun dewae…** que has visto a una chica como yo  
**nareul pandanani naega...** ¿Por qué me juzgas?  
**hokshi duryeo un geoni…** Tienes miedo de mí, ¿quizás?

**Geoteuron bad girl…** En el exterior, soy una chica mala  
**sogeuron good girl…** En el interior, soy una chica buena  
**nareul jaraljido motamyeon seo…** Tu ni siquiera me conoces bien,  
**Nae geo moseupman bomyeonseo…** Tu solo me vez por el exterior  
**hanshiman yeojaro boneun neoye…** Encontré que tu Mirada puede ser graciosa  
**shiseoni nan neomuna ugyeo…** porque me ves como una chica patética

**Chum chul ttaen bad girl…** Cuando bailo, soy una chica mala  
**sarangeun good girl…** cuando Amo, soy una chica buena  
**chum chuneun nae moseubeul bolttae neun…** cuando me ves bailar, quedas cautivado  
**Nokseul noko bogoseoneun?…** pero ¿has terminado luego de mirar?  
**kkeunani songarak jil haneun geu… **encontré que tu hipocresía puede ser graciosa,  
**wiseoni nan neomuna ugyeo…** porque la diriges hacia mi

**Ireono ireon meori moyangeuro…** este tipo de ropa, este tipo de cabello  
**Ireon chumeul chuneun yeojaneun ppeon hae…** una chica que hace este tipo de baile es obvia  
**niga deo ppeon hae…** tu eres más obvio  
**Hello, hello, hello…  
jashin eobseumyeon jeo…** si no tienes ninguna confianza, ve hacia  
**dwiro-dwiro-dwiro…** atrás, atrás, atrás  
**Mulleoseo myeon dweji…** solo necesitas dar un paso atrás  
**wae jakku tteodeuni? …** ¿Por qué sigues haciendo escándalo?  
**ni sogi hwoni boineun geon ani?…** ¿no te das cuenta que se puede ver tu corazón con total claridad?

**Geoteuron bad girl…** en el exterior, soy una chica mala  
**sogeuron good girl,….** En el interior, soy una chica buena  
**nareul jaraljido motamyeon seo…** tu ni siquiera me conoces bien  
**Nae geo moseupman bomyeonseo…** tu solo me ves por el exterior  
**hanshiman yeojaro boneun neoye…** encontré que tu mirada puede ser graciosa  
**shiseoni nan neomuna ugyeo…** porque me ves como una chica patética

**Chum chul ttaen bad girl…** cuando bailo, soy una chica mala  
**sarangeun good girl…** cuando amo, soy una chica buena  
**chum chuneun nae moseubeul bolttae neun …** cuando me ves quedas cautivado  
**Nokseul noko bogoseo neun…** pero ¿has terminado de mirar?  
**kkeunani songarak jil haneun geu…** encontré que tu hipocresía puede ser graciosa  
**wiseoni nan neomuna ugyeo…** porque la diriges hacia mi

**Nal gamdan…** Busco…  
**halsu ineun namjal chajayo… **un hombre que pueda lidiar conmigo,  
**jinjja namjareul chajayo…** un hombre de verdad  
**Malloman… **no un hombre  
**namjada uncheokal namja malgo…** que actué con palabras  
**Nal buran…** no hay  
**haehaji aneul namjan eopnayo…** un hombre que me haga sentir ansiosa  
**jashin gami neomchyeo seo...** que emana confianza  
**Naega na ilsu ige… **que pueda ser yo misma  
**jayuropge dugo meolliseo bara boneun…** que pueda verlo de lejos sin controlarlo

**Geoteuron bad girl…** en el exterior, soy una chica mala  
**sogeuron good girl…** en el interior, soy una chica buen  
**nareul jaraljido motamyeon seo…** ni siquiera me conoces bien  
**Nae geo moseupman bomyeonseo…** tu solo me vez por el exterior  
**hanshiman yeojaro boneun neoye…** encontré que tu Mirada puede ser graciosa  
**shiseoni nan neomuna ugyeo…** porque me ves como una chica patética

**Chum chul ttaen bad girl…** cuando bailo, soy una chica mala  
**sarangeun good girl…** cuando amo, soy una chica buena  
**chum chuneun nae moseubeul bolttae neun…** cuando me ves bailar quedas cautivado  
**Nokseul noko bogoseo?…** pero ¿has terminado luego de mirar?  
**neun kkeunani songarak jil haneun geu…** encontré que tu hipocresía puede ser graciosa  
**wiseoni nan neomuna ugyeo…** porque la diriges hacia mi

**You don't know me, you don't know me  
You don't know me, you don't know me  
So shut up boy, so shut up boy **

**So shut up boy, so shut up, shut up **

Me quede impresionado, la canción las describía a la perfección, los chicos pensaron igual, Kukai tenia una cara de malicia, algo me decía que pensaba hacer algo contra ellas, yo sim embargo pensaba dejarlas ser, pensé que debía haber un secreto a su comportamiento, algo que le haya pasado a una de ellas, que hiciera que se comportaran asi, pensé que debía ayudarlas… pero ¿Qué estaba pensando?, no podía hablarles asi "hola, soy Ikuto, me imagino que tienen un problema que haya pasado para que tenga ese comportamiento asi que las vine a ayudar ¿si?"

1- Terminaría golpeado

2: Me dolería mucho

3: No harian caso

4: Pensaran que estoy loco

Asi que decidi optar por no hacer nada. Siguió el espectáculo, pero antes los aplausos no tardaron en llenar el lugar, en realidad eran buenas en el baile, como si lo hicieran desde… niñas. Después de esto se presentaron en grupos un poco más grandes, aunque ellas siempre parecían el espectáculo principal, ya que o estaban en frente o tenían un espacio propio para ellas en la danza, todos aplaudían, se llenaban de gozo con la danza, pero había algo, hacían que las personas sintieran lo que bailaban, si era tristeza, felicidad, enojo, y lo admiraba. No muchas personas lograban esto al bailar; cuando alguien me escuchaba tocar el violin, me decia lo mismo, pero no me sentía comparado a ellas. Al terminar el espectáculo, Kukai dijo que tenia algo que hacer, que lo siguiéramos… Salimos a la sala principal de la escuela, había mucha gente adinerada saludándose entre si, pude notar entonces esa cabellera rosa en una esquina, con al quien parecer era su padre y su madre…

-Amu narra-

Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si alguien…

-Amu…- entonces levante la cabeza para ver a mis padres, quienes me despojaban de mis pensamientos –estuviste genial! Papa tiene bastantes fotos y videos!- otra vez mi padre comenzaba con sus aficiones a tomarme fotos en todo lo que hago

-si Amu-chan! Mama está orgullosa de ti!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-…gracias…- era realmente extraño tener que pasar todo esto

-¿Dónde están Utau-chan y las demás quiero felicitarlas- cuando mama las encontró con la mirada salió disparada hacia la dirección donde estaban

-y Ami?- pregunte a mi padre, ya que no vi a mi hermana desde que termino la presentación

-esta dentro, los fotógrafos están teniendo una sesión para una revista de arte- papa tenia los ojos que brillaban –también estarías tu, pero, no quieres!- ahora un puchero estaba en su cara

-prefiero mantener un perfil bajo, especialmente para la escuela- dije seria

-esta bien ire con tu madre a saludar- luego comenzó a saludar a algunos socios que lo felicitaban por la excelente que habían tenido sus hijas, varios otros socios me felicitaban por mi exquisita presentación (como decían ellos) y por mi ahora cumpleaños que tendría una celebración formal el sábado en la mansión de mis padres

-Amu-chan feliz cumpleaños!-

-Graci…- me quede callada no conocía a ese tipo, ¿Quién rayos era? -¿Quién eres?

-Souma Kukai, preparatoria del este, tu mismo salón- dijo sonriendo… RAYOS!

-ikuto narra-

Despues de ver a un alocado padre desde lejos, Kukai me pregunto como había descubierto este secreto, le conte la historia y los apodos, el puso la misma cara de malicia de antes y se aserco a Amu cuando esta estaba sola

-Amu-chan feliz cumpleaños!- Kukai tenia siempre la misma cara

-Graci…- ella se quedo callada y confundida era obvio que no tenia ideia de quien era Kukai -¿Quién eres?-

-Souma Kukai, preparatoria del este, tu mismo salón- su cara se puso palida en un instante y una sonrisa ya no se posaba en su cara –lo tenían bien guardado- Amu parecía que iba morir de un paro o algo mas fuerte todavía

-Kukai- entro Nagihiko –no creo que debas moles- pero fue interrumpida

-espera Nagihiko- Kukai parecía serio en esto

-¿Por qué Kukai esta asi?- pregunte a Kairi, quien estaba a mi lado

-Hace un mes, tropezó con Hoshina-san y fui completamente humillado, fue dejado casi desnudo- entonces me dispuse a caminar hacia ellos

-oye Kukai, mira, no seas tan malo con ella- dije mientras la abrazaba por atrás y ponía mi cara a su lado, ella se sonrojo –ella no fue la que te hizo eso- dije recondandole, el se limito a asentir y Kukai se alejo en dirección a Utau, pero era demasiado tarde Utau y las demás ya estaban aquí

-que paso? Amu-chan estas bien?- Utau me quito a Amu, y la abrazo, Amu se limito a asentir, -¿¡que les pasa!?

-Utau-chan!- ahora Kukai parecía mas enojado, Utau se puso palida

-tu eres…- lo reconocio inmediatamente, solto a Amu, quien ahora se aparto un poco, se acerco a rima y a Yaya, se puso frente a el -¿Qué quieres para no decirlo? ¿dinero?

-una simple disculpa será suficiente- Utau se sonrojo, y voltio la cara indiferente

-lo siento- dijo bajo

-he? No te oigo?-

-LO SIENTO!- grito Utau, sin embargo nadie hizo mucho caso a lo que pasaba

-ok…- dijo sonriendo Kukaii –pero no deberían ser asi de malvadas- volvió a dar la misma sonrisa de siempre

-eso es algo que no te incumbe- ahora Rima estaba dentro de todo con una mirada seria, ella en realidad daba miedo

-por otra parte- dije cambiando de tema sabía que era algo de lo que no querían hablar –estas bien Amu?- ella se paro frente a mi

-yo no te he dado la autorización para llamarme por mi nombre- dijo a lo que pensé que estaba totalmente bien

-bueno, pero yo no llamo por su apellido a nadie, asi que tendras que acostumbrarte-

-y porque tendría que acostumbrarme?- entonces una alarma en mi dijo "tsundere"

-no lo se, ahora dejémoslo aquí, feliz cumpleaños- ella se sonrojo, y puso una cara de enojo

-gracias…- dijo por lo bajo

-bye bye- dijo Kukai con sus antiguos animos

Ellas simplemente no respondieron.

* * *

**Cris lok: por algo tengo un servant (Diego), haha ¡gracias primate-nee!**

**Sakura1023: eso es algo que veran mas tarde, exactamente en el próximo capitulo! gracias por tu apoyo!**

**y gracias a las demas que me apoyan y dejan reviews! Anna Natsuki, Lucy 1800, Darcklove y Alice bezarious echizen**

**nos vemos.**


	4. ¿Amigos?

Cap. 4: Amigos?

-Utau narra-

Por un momento tuve pánico, como era posible, las personas de clase, sabían que no debían decirlo, pero, de donde aparecieron estos chicos, no temia que lo dijeran, sino, que volviera a pasar si la escuela se enteraba, ella ya tenia muchas heridas, que lucho para curarlas y que todavía no lo están completamente. Sabia perfectamente que el peliazul era con el que Amu había chocado esa mañana, pero, a pesar de esto la había defendido, a lo que parecer yo seguía, Souma-kun? Sabia que debía ser uno de los que había torturado cuando lo vi mirarme con esa expresión de enojo y furia, pero, por un momento me pareció lindo cuando sonrió…

Aun después de lo que paso salimos a celebrar esa noche, Amu no le dio mucha importancia a lo que paso ya que era su cumpleaños después de todo, no?, le entregamos todos los demás regalos en su casa, los cuales a ella le encantaron

- Ikuto narra -

Decidí evitar lo que había pasado aquel día y seguí mis días como normalmente lo hacía ya había pasado una semana desde que las descubrí, pero, tanto como Kukai como los otros y yo no habíamos vuelto a decir una palabra sobre lo que había pasado. En estos momentos caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo e iba hacia la cafetería cuando alguien me jalo del brazo y me hizo entrar al armario del conserje, pensé que sería otra confesión, pues ya había tenido varias estos días, muchas de ellas eran hermosas pero no tenia intensión de salir con nadie así que simplemente la rechazaba…

-lo siento, no tengo intención de salir con nadie- dije sin aun mirarla

-de que estas hablando, idiota?- abrí los ojos para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que… Hinamori Amu –no soy ninguna de tus estúpidas fans-

-entonces que eres?- dije mientras la hacía pegarse a la pared y reducía el espacio entre nosotros, ella se sonrojo como nunca había visto.

-na_da, idiota- dijo lo ultimo dándome una patada para alejarme de ella –primeramente ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Tsukiyomi… donde he oído ese nombre – de un momento a otro se puso pensativa –ha! Eres de la familia Tsukiyomi, la organización de música? – solo asentí

-Sí, pero no me gusta hablar de eso- no quería recordar más a mi molesta familia –entonces, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, ¿Qué quieres?

-oh! Si, lo siento, estos días…- hizo una pausa- estaba muy nerviosa, porque pensé… que tú o alguno de tus amigos iba a decir algo y pues… no he oído nada sobre nosotros… ¿Por qué?

-no es algo en lo que yo o mis amigos debamos entrometernos- ella me miro con una sonrisa, volví a pensar que esa sonrisa era hermosa, no había duda, luego la borro

-bu_eno, gracias…, lo sien_to, Utau me dijo que el otro dio te golpee en el hombro y pensé que podrías quererte vengar- dijo ahora tímidamente bajando la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso

-pensé que debías tener tus razones, así que simplemente decidí evitarlo, además, no me gusta amenazar a la gente.- ella volvió a sonreír, lo cual hizo que yo también sonriera

-eres un idiota!- que? Después de lo que le dije – pero… gracias!- dijo con una sonrisa más grande

-entonces creo que podemos ser amigos?- pregunte ella parecía confundida

-enserio… quieres ser mi amigo?- ella se señalo

-Sí, pareces divertida- entonces voltee la mirada hacia otro lado –además puedes confiar en mi-

-entonces… esta bien!-

-entonces me voy- ella asintió y Salí, después de esto toco el timbre y tuve que regresar al salón de clases

-Ikuto!- Kukai tenía un puchero en la cara –porque no llegaste?

-ha… eso… estaba hablando con alguien-

-mmm!- ahora tenía estrellas en los ojos –estabas ligando con alguien? Iku…-

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!- grite mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza

-está bien…- dijo Kukai sobándose donde recién lo había golpeado –pero con quien estabas hablando?-

-Amu…- dije lo mas bajo posible, pero suficiente para que Kukai me escuchara y se quedadara totalmente confundido –ahora soy su amigo- dije y Kukai parecía ahora más confuso

-pero…- es lo único que pudo decir

-yo simplemente las respete como son, no decidí que me vengaría de ellas- el luego se quedó serio –yo le di confianza y no la voy a traicionar- dije sonriendo, mientras Nagihiko y Kairi se reían de la cara de Kukai

(Más tarde)

Caminaba hacia mi departamento tranquilamente, las calles estaban llenas de personas que iban hacia su casa, trabajo, etc. Entre a Mini-súper al que siempre iba y compre algunos ingredientes, comida instantánea, entre otras cosas, después de comprar esto, sonó mi celular indicando una nueva llamada

-¿sí?- pregunte luego de mirar el número

-está listo, a las 5, desde hoy- luego de esto corto

Entre a mí –como siempre- vacío apartamento, pero no literalmente, a pesar de lo bien amueblado que estaba, pero, para mí siempre estaría vacío…

Comí algo para antes de partir, agarre mi violín y Salí de mi apartamento, el cielo estaba nublado lo cual me advertía que llovería, entonces, no me iría caminando; Saque de mi bolsillos una llave y abrí la cerradura de mi carro, entre en él y comenzó mi camino. Al llegar baje la ventana para ver al guardia, di mi nombre y me dejo entrar, conduje hasta llegar a mi meta, la entrada de la escuela Seijo, vi el reloj 4:43 entonces baje del auto y fui a la recepción, donde me atendieron muy amablemente y me llevaron a lo que sería mi clase de música profesional; Desde pequeño había querido ser músico y aún más cuando aprendí a tocar el violín, muchos me decían que sería una promesa de la música al ver como lo tocaba, pero, después de "eso" me fui de casa para nunca volver y ahora por fin renovaría mis estudios para ser un músico profesional. Había pocas personas en el salón, al parecer era una de las horas menos visitadas. La clase era muy bien impartida, el sonido de los violines me tranquilizaba y lograba concentrarme en tocar, el maestro me felicito y fuimos a un descanso, Salí a recorrer el lugar, era hermoso en todo su esplender, además de ser moderno, era cómodo y todos eran amables. Caminaba por los jardines, los cuales estaban mojados por la lluvia, que –hace un tiempo- cayo, seguía viendo el paisaje sin dar atención a donde caminaba, cuando sintió un golpe en el pecho y a algo caer…

-Fíjate por donde vas idiota!- reconocía esa vos, entonces mire al suelo y me encontré con una pelirosa tirada en suelo

-lo siento, Amu- entonces fue cuando ella me vio, vi un sonrojo en su cara y le extendí la mano para ayudarla, ella la tomo y desvió la mirada

-deberías tener más cuidado- dijo Amu limpiándose su atuendo

-pero si tu chocaste conmigo, entonces, tu tampoco estabas fijándote por donde caminabas- entonces me acerque como siempre lo hacía, ella se sonrojo levemente –o tal vez lo hiciste apropósito- ella me miro con enojo

-Claro que no idiota- dijo mientras me daba un golpe para alejarme, lo cual logro, yo reí

-también estas en descanso?- ella asintió

-también estoy buscando a las chicas, no las encuentro por ningún lugar- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados

-bueno, ya que no las encuentras… vamos a tomar algo, estoy buscando la cafetería- ella dudo por un momento y luego con una sonrisa asintió.

-es por acá- dijo señalando uno de los caminos, al llegar, el lugar era gigante, pedimos los jugos y nos sentamos en una mesa

-Nunca volví pensar volver a encontrarte aquí- dijo ella para después beber algo de su jugo

-enserio?, en realidad estaba buscando una escuela de música y venir para acompañar a Kukai fue una buena idea, ya que encontré una muy buena- ella sonrió

-en que tipo de clases estas?-

-violín- dije sonriéndole

-¿enserio? ¿Tocas violín? – asentí –podrías tocarlo para mí?- ella se señalo

-no hay problema, que tal mañana en descanso? – Ella asintió –nos vemos –ella solo hizo un ademan con su mano…

* * *

**espero que que les haya gustado**

**nos vemos**

**Se me olvidaba...**

**Anna Natsuki: cuando dijiste que se te habia sido parecido a boys before flowers, me puse a pensar..., por cierto ya he visto ese dorama, es muy lindo ^^, me encanto, bueno, que no lo habia notado pero es cierto.**

**bye bye**


	5. La Melodía

**Anteriormente!:**

**-en que tipo de clases estas?-**

**-violín- dije sonriéndole**

**-¿enserio? ¿Tocas violín? – asentí –podrías tocarlo para mí?- ella se señalo**

**-no hay problema, que tal mañana en descanso? – Ella asintió –nos vemos –ella solo hizo un ademan con su mano…**

* * *

-Utau Narra -

Esta mañana Amu nos relato la historia de como Ikuto y ella se hicieron amigos, en lo personal al principio no me gustaba la idea, pero, Amu se veía feliz, además, había un presentimiento de que Amu estaría bien junto a el. Luego de salir del instituto en mi automóvil, molestar un poco a Amu, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase en la academia Seijo, paseábamos como siempre en el jardín mientras estábamos en descanso, entonces vi a Tsukiyomi, mire a las otras y al parecer se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, nos miramos cómplice para luego desaparecer del lado de Amu. Nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos y arboles que estaban cerca para ver que pasaba hoy entre Amu e Ikuto, no es como si le fuera a tener tanta confianza a ese, pero, aunque no quiera admitirlo algo me dice que será un gran ayuda para Amu. Y asi fue toda la tarde, vigilándolos de largo hasta que acabo el descanso y tuvimos que regresar a nuestros salones.

- Amu narra -

Luego de tomar algo con Ikuto –mi nuevo amigo ^^- en la cafetería, estaba un poco sorprendida al saber que tocaba el violin, siempre había amado ese instrumento, pero, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo a tocar, prometio tócame algo en el descanso de mañana asi que estaba ansiosa, no había escuchado un violin desde hace algún tiempo ya y no quería perder esta oportunidad, tendría que disculparme con las chicas mañana, pero, en realidad quería escuchar aunque sea una cancion.

.

El sol dejaba entrar algunos rayos intruso entre las grandes cortinas de la habitación, lo resplandeciente de esto causo que despertara, y luego que volviera a dormirme después de cerrar las cortinas que colgaban al lado de mi cama, el sueño era mas lindo que despertar y tener que ir al molesto instituto, claro, pero como siempre alguien tiene que interrumpirlo, ¿Por qué?, yo también me lo pregunto, mi hermanita entro y abrió las cortinas de la cama para luego abrir las de las ventanas, haciendo que la luz pegara de repente en mis ojos y el propósito de mi hermana fuera cumplido.

Desayune tranquilamente esperando la tarde de hoy, cuando de repente sentí un peso en la espalda, sabia que era Utau, sabia que como diariamente lo hacia para asustarme y sabia que siempre lo lograba, y asi fue como tuve mi susto matutino. Despues nos dirijimos hacia el tonto instituto, todavía considero molesto esa actitud de estúpidos de parte de los demás estudiantes, las caras embobadas de los chicos y los molestos profesores con los que no se puede hablar normalmente, es que enserio debamos tanto miedo?, había escuchado que la ultima persona que se me declaro la había mandado al hospital!, ¡por Dios! ¿!De donde sacaban esas cosas¡?, bueno es cierto que Yaya golpeo a una chica el otro dia pero no fue para tanto!. Caminaba con Utau, me dirijia a la terraza la cual generalmente esta prohibida para los alumnos pero no nos preocupaba esto, era un simple regla, que nadie respeta. Al llegar pudimos ver a Yaya y Rima comiendo ya su almuerzo. El dia estuvo tranquilo, y aun asi, yo no pude dejar de pensar en la cancion que tocara Ikuto. Lo se, Lo se, soy un poco exagerada en eso, pero es que en ¡realidad tengo curiosidad!.

Hoy tomamos mi carro para conducir a Seijo, no sin antes pasar por algo de beber, nuestra clase era a las 4:30, aunque por primera ves casi llegamos tarde, es decir, que llegamos a tiempo justo, ya que tardamos un poco en salir del colegio.

Escuche un "ring" y mi cara se ilumino y Sali corriendo al patio, dejando atrás a mis amigas, quienes ni siquiera lograron verme salir. Busque el área de música, y me recosté en la entrada, entonces vi salir a Ikuto, pero, no me vio…

-¡Ikuto!- el se volteo sorprendido

-¿Cómo lograste llegar tan rápido?- dijo mientras me miraba sorprendido

-tengo mis trucos, además, no iba a perder la oportunidad de escucharte tocar- dije sonriendo, el volteo a ver a otro lado

-esta bien, donde quieres que toque?- pregunto aun sin mirarme

-en el jardín!- el sonrio y asintió

-esta bien, vamos- comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia el jardín mas cercano, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa, el saco su violin y comenzó a tocar.

La Melodia lo decía todo, sentía que también tenia un sentimiento oculto, cada nota que tocaba, podía descifrarla a la perfeccion, sentí un calor en mis mejillas, pero, ahora no les tomaría importancia, no quería distraerme, no quería dejar de escuchar todos esos sentimientos expresados en notas, vi la cara de Ikuto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, concentrándose en cada movimiento que realizaba, y asi paso todo ese momento, hasta que dejo de tocar… bajo su violin de su hombro y me voltio a ver, por un momento lo vi sonrojado…

-Te gusto?- no dije nada, simplemente no podía, estaba pasmada de su talento –oye!, vuelve, no estas en la Luna- yo todavía no reaccionaba, entonces levanto su mano, y luego sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza!

-haa!- grite mientras me sobaba donde me había golpeado -¿Qué te pasa?

-como que ¿Qué me pasa?, esa pregunta tengo que hacerla yo- dijo guardando su violin

-es que me encanto tanto que no tengo palabras para expresarlo!- dije sin antes pensarlo, luego sentí como el calor en mis mejillas iba aumentando –ha_ha- el sonrio con picardía y burla, luego solto una pequeña risa

-nunca pensé que alguien como tu me diría eso!- dijo en risas

-callate Idiota!- luego de unos segundos estaba retorciéndose en el piso –como se, gracias- dije para luego irse antes de que se diera cuenta.

* * *

Anna Natsuki: bueno, haha un poco, bueno, lo veran despues.

nos vemos

bye bye


	6. Nuestros Sentimientos

**Cap. 6: Nuestros Sentimientos...**

-Amu-chan!, eres muy mala!, sabes cuanto te buscamos- grito una castaña

-lo siento!, pero es que hoy Ikuto también prometio tocar!- ahora una pelirosa tenia un puchero en la cara,

-no se suponía que su respuesta fue no?- pregunto una rubia de largo cabello

-lo se, pero o convencí- dijo ahora sonriendo

-que vamos a hacer contigo…- se quejo otra rubia mas pequeña, la pelirosa solo dio una pequeña risa nerviosa

-lo siento- volvió a disculparse la pelirosa y puso la cara mas adorable que pudo, aquellas 3 se resistieron solo por un momento

-esta bien!- grito una de las rubias –pero no me mires con esa cara!- las otras solo asintieron

-yay!- grito la pelirosa animada –la próxima ves les aviso!

-eso dijiste las ultimas 2 veces…- sentencio la otra rubia

-lo se, lo se- dijo la Pelirosa

En efectivo, a Amu, le había encantado tanto como tocaba su violin que de ves en cuando le pedía que tocara para ella, el muchas veces se negaba, pero gracias a los encantos de la pelirosa terminaba cediendo, no es que quisiera, simplemente no podía resistirse. Los Dias habían pasado, y demasiado rápido, la pequeña pelirosa se acercaba mas y mas a Ikuto, disfrutaban tiempo juntos, pero, ella seguía siendo la misma en el instituto, esto genero una duda en Ikuto, ¿Por qué se comportaba asi? ¿habia pasado algo?, el estaba seguro de esto, pero, ¿Qué había pasado?. Tambien llego a la conclusión de que aunque tenían mucha confianza, seria algo que el sabría cuando ella estuviera preparada.

Caminaban por los pasillos los estudiantes como siempre solo se limitaban a verlas, ellas no hacían el minimo caso a esto, luego toco el timbre y los estudiantes del pasillo salieron cuidadosos, como si eso fuera a depender de sus vidas. Cuando los pasillos estaban completamente vasillos, ellas se dirijieron a los jardines, aunque antes, las rubias decidieron pasar por algo de beber y la castaña tenia ganas urgentes de ir al baño, la pelirosa se adelanto, se sento en una banca, y dio un gran suspiro, últimamente estaba algo rara, especialmente con su nuevo amigo, cuando lo veía ¡el corazón parecía que fuera a salirle del pecho!, a veces le costaba respirar, además, ¡nunca se había sonrojado tanto en toda su vida!, no quería estar alejada de el ni un segundo, no podía dejar de ver su cara, ¿¡pero que rayos le pasaba!? , ella se tenia que sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, pensó que tal ves, estaba enferma, pero el doctor dijo que estaba todo bien y que era una chica muy despistada, tal ves debería de preguntárselo a sus amigas ¡si! Eso haría, pero, seria mas tarde.

Estaba en clases, hace unos días habían cambiado los asientos, y el quedo justo al lado de la ventana, y justo al frente del asiento de Amu, pero claro, ella no venia a clases, o solo algunas. El profesor estaba afuera, una alumna estaba muy enferma y el se estaba encargando de llamar a sus padres, vio la ventana y sonrio al verla, estaba sentada en unas de las bancas del jardín, estaba sola, pero parecía que pensaba demasiado en algo. Ultimamente esta chica lo hacia totalmente feliz, a pesar de su carácter tan bipolar podía hacerlo sonrojar, hacia que su corazón latiera y no quería a ningún chico cerca de ella. Y ninguna de las chicas con las que habia salido lo habia hecho sentir tan… ¿apegado? No, ¿Feliz? Si, ¿Bien? Si, el sabia muy bien cual era ese sentimiento, y lo tenia que admitir, el señoras y señores, ¡estaba enamorado! Y no de cualquier chica, sino, de la chica de doble personalidad, la bailarina y "chica mala" de la escuela, la hija de los empresarios más famosos internacional y nacionalmente… Hinamori Amu.

Trataba de practicar esa coreografia, pero, simplemente no podía, ese extraño sentimiento no la dejaba concentrarse en su baile, y esto la hacia molestar, ¡joder! Estaba harta, si tenia que manejar dos horas para saber que era ese estúpido sentimiento lo haría, pero, gracias a Dios y al vendedor de bienes raíces, solo tenia que conducir la gran salida de su casa y unos 10 minutos mas a casa de sus amigas. Se cambio su ropa de partica a algo mas comodo y salio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Amu? ¡SON LAS 3 AM!- grito una rubia que estaba en pijama y a punto de caer dormida en el piso

-¡Utau! ¡Ayudame!- se tiro encima de ella, haciendo que las dos cayeran gracias a la poca fuerza que a esas horas tenia la rubia

-¿Qué pasa Amu?- grito las castaña recién despierta

-no puedo practicar!, necesito que me ayuden a aclarar mi mente!- dijo con unas cuantas gotas de dramatismo

-¿y de que se trata?- pregunto la persona que estaba siendo afixiada debajo de Amu

-pues verán…

.

.

.

-¡KYA!-

-¡es fácil Amu!- repitió Utau

-¿Qué es?- pregunto entusiasmada la chica de cabellos rosas

-¡nunca pensé que volviera a pasar!- grito ahora Yaya –tengo que tomar video de esto!- dijo para luego volver con una cámara de video y posarla frente a la sala

-¿Qué es?- volvió a repetir las ojos

-¡Amu-chan!- grito Rima –cuando quieras pideme consejos a mi!- y se señalo

-si- ella no era escuchada- ¿ALGUIEN DE USTEDES PUEDE DECIRME QUE ES?

-Amu- yaya tenia un puchero en cara –enserio eres muy despistada- ahora dio un gran sonrisa

-¡Tu-

-Estas-

-Enamorada!-

* * *

nos vemos

bye bye


	7. Aceptando sentimientos…

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

**-¡Tu-**

**-Estas-**

**-Enamorada!-**

* * *

_** CAP 7: ACEPTANDO SENTIMIENTOS**_

_**.**_

Las piernas le fallaron por un momento… ella… ¿estaba enamorada?... NO! No era posible, ella se dijo que nunca volveria pasar, pero no todo es como uno quiere. Sus amigas no se esperaban esa repentina reacción. Sintio como unas gotas pasaban por sus mejillas, callendo en el piso. ¿Cómo habia pasado?, se descuida y esto es lo que pasa!, las gotas aparecían cada ves mas y tal ves no pararían en un buen rato…

-No…- repito a lo bajo mientras las demás solo estaban en shock.

-Amu…-

-NO!- volvió a decir ahora levantando su cabeza dejando ver su –ahora- roja cara –No quiero…- La Rubia de largos cabellos se acerco y la abrazo

-No es tan fácil Amu- ella ahora lloraba –pero, ahora hecho esta…-

-pero- ella no quería, no podía, no…

-Amu-chii…- Yaya se acerco junto a Utau, La pequeña rubia no decía ni una palabra estaba de espaldas a estas, mientras las demás solo consolaban a Amu.

-No…- Seguia repitiendo Amu

-BASTA- la pequeña rubia tenia un rostro que daba terror sin comparación, las demás no respondieron, Amu estaba en shock, su amiga, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –Amu, te descuidaste, tu conseguiste ese sentimiento sola…, NO ESTES DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES "NO"- imito a su amiga, a Amu ya no le salían lagrimas – querias descubrirlo, ya lo sabes, PERO NO ES PARA QUE HAGAS UN ESCANDALO!, son cosas NORMALES, se que has sufrido, pero, tienes que superarlo, ya no eres la misma de antes!, has cambiado y si lo deje acercarse a ti es porque estoy segura que es alguien de bien- dijo terminando Rima para luego volver a quedar de espaldas a Amu

Aunque no quisiera admitilo, Rima tenia razón, ella sola se lo busco, pero, era la primera ves que tenia un nuevo amigo desde hace mucho y no podía evitar querer oir como sonaba ese violin o ¿será que lo que le gustaba era verlo tocar? No podía creerlo…

-Oye Rima!- grito la otra Rubia –No seas-

-Utau no- interrumpio Amu

-pero Amu-chii-

-Gracias…- sonrio la pelirosa a su amiga –tienes razón- la rubia la vio con una sonrisa

-para eso estoy aquí-

* * *

Se levanto de su cama y vio el reloj, 10:30, bueno no era para tanto faltar un solo dia a la escuela, después de todo era una genio, ¿no?, quiso volver a dormir, pero el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada por alguien no la dejo. Entro una sirvienta a su cuarto con algo de comida, ella habia dicho que se sentía un poco mal, después de todo quería despejar un poco su mente, no era fácil, hace mucho no se sentía tan mal luego de descubrir algo. Luego de que la sirvienta salio tomo una tostada y se levanto de su cama y camino hasta quedar frente a su ventana, abrió una pequeña puerta entre la gran ventana y se encontró ahora en un balcón, el cual estaba decorado con bellas flores, miro su jardín y mordio la tostada, suspiro, todavía no sabia si iria a Seijo, después de todo no tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo…

-Ikuto Narra-

Los estudiantes reian tranquilos, el caminaba hacia su próxima clase, hoy no la habia visto, es mas, hoy estaban todos mas tranquilos, opto por preguntarle a alguien al azar "Hinamori Amu no vino hoy" fue lo único que quiso escuchar, de ahí no importo mas, segui caminando hacia la clase que me tocaba cuando recibi un mensaje "puedes venir a esta dirección? ….. después de que termines las clases de violin" era Amu, rara ves llamaba o mandaba un mensaje, asi que simplemente acepte. Al terminar el dia de instituto me diriji a Seijo, vi a las demás al entrar parecían cansadas, además de tener un poco sucias sus ropas, ellas al verme corrieron hacia mi.

* * *

-Tsukiyomi- vi a Utau mirándome seria, luego saco una sonrisa –escuchala- dijo para luego ir corriendo dentro del edificio de danza

-espera… ¿Qué le paso a Amu?- Yaya me miro y sonrio

-no te preocupes ella esta bien- luego siguió a Utau

-son muy raras…-

-Narrador-

-Tsukiyomi- repitió el profesor –has estado muy distraído, ¿estas bien?

-….-

-Tsukiyomi!- volvió a repetir el hombre

-…-

Entonces el profesor le toco el hombro al pelizul, quien, porfin reacciono –creo que necesitas irte, estas muy distraído, descansa por hoy- el peliazul tomo su violin y salio no sin antes darle las gracias al profesor, camino por el jardín del lugar hasta que se vio fuera de Seijo, tomo su celular y fue a dirección que Amu habia indicado. 2-1, 2-1, ¿Dónde estaba el 2-1? Entonces voltio rápidamente y vi que todo este tiempo el 2-1 habia estado frente a el… literalmente señoras y señores porque el 2-1, la mansión 2-1 estaba al otro lado de la calle… y no era que no la hubiera visto porque no habia volteado a ver los números de las casas, si no, porque esa casa llevaba ya mas de 1 kilometro. Se paro frente a la gran puerta, y toco e timbre…

-Buenos Dias, ¿a quien busca?- escucho una vos

-E-Espera!- se escucho otra vos –es el invitado de la señorita Amu- luego de unos ruidos mas –vaya!, es mas lindo de lo que creía- Ikuto rio internamente, nunca tuvo sirvientas asi en casa de sus padres todas eran feas y amargadas, además de crueles y chismosas –pase la señorita l esta esperando en el parque de la casa, el mayordomo le ayudara a encontrar el lugar- luego una pequeña puerta se abrió y al entrar pudo ver a un señor de al parecer ya de edad

-por favor sígame- dijo con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar y yo le segui –hace mucho tiempo no recibíamos visitas de amigos de la señorita, a pesar de alguien invitado por la familia…- después de unos minutos de pasar por jardines y caminos entramos a un lugar con juegos, era un pequeño parque y ahí vi a Amu sentada en una banca apoyada en sus piernas. –gracias por venir-

Luego del instituto habian estado sus amigas en casa, ella estaba en el pequeño antiguo parque de la mansión, Utau, Rima y Yaya habian querido convencerla de ir a Seijo, pero, lo estuvo pensando un rato… "si lo deje acercarse a ti es porque estoy segura que es alguien de bien", Rima habia dicho eso…, por un momento pensó que tal ves enamorase de el habia sido algo bueno, cuando era pequeña su mama decía que habría un hombre que fuera solo para ella y que el destino le tenia deparado, pero, luego de lo que paso, se le habian ido las esperanzas, nada de hombres, ahora pensaría en como mejorar y cuidar a sus amigas… Pero el la defendió, le enseño hemosas melodías, la trato bien y no estaba interesado en el dinero de su familia. Luego de que diera un lucha contra sus amigas para no ir a Seijo, además, de contarle que habia decidido decirle a Ikuto sobre "eso", ellas se fueron con una sonrisa, para ella era tiempo de volver a ser feliz, además de su carácter y de que tuvo una gran depresión gracias a eso, era tiempo de olvidar. Ella estaba decidida. Porque ahora ella lo admitia

Estaba enamorada de Ikuto Tsukiyomi y asi era feliz...

* * *

**bye bye.**


	8. Pasado de Amu parte 1

**Aparecí con el nuevo capitulo, lo siento por tardar en actualizar, pero estaba muy ocupada.**

**pero siempre me tomo el tiempo para comenzar los capítulos ****y ya tengo listos hasta el capitulo 10.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Cap 8: Pasado de Amu Parte 1**

Vio como comenzaba a oscurecer, pensó que todavía faltaría un poco mas de tiempo, las sirvientas encendieron por primera ves en mucho tiempo las luces del pequeño parque, esto la hizo sonreír Oyó la vos del Mayordomo, ese que se llevaba bien con todos, siempre le había tenido un gran cariño, supuso que se acercaba, oyo pasos pero no levanto la cabeza, hasta…

-Amu- esa vos, el la reconocía, era Ikuto, ¿tan tarde era ya?

-Ikuto- dijo ella viéndolo –¿ya es tan tarde?—hoy no llevaba consigo un reloj por lo que podría estar perdida sobre el tema del tiempo

-No- dijo cortante mientras se acercaba –yo Sali temprano, el profesor dijo que estaba un poco distraído y me dijo que regresara a casa. Pero no puedo hacer eso… asi que vine antes…- se recosto ahora ya sentado en la banca, la pelirosa dio una risa nerviosa y apenas oíbles

-Lo siento por eso- puso su cabeza recostada en la banca- pero enserio tenia que hablar de esto…

-¿de que?- pregunto un poco curioso el peliazul que ahora miraba a Amu

-No se como empezar…-

-Es sobre tu rara personalidad y Bipolaridad?- pregunto divertido el Peliazul, ella le dio un codazo

-¡Bueno mas o menos!- ella voltio a ver a otro lado- ¿Me escucharas?- se levanto y ahora los dos se miraban cara a cara, el asintió –Bien…-

**Flashback –Narra Amu-**

Caminaba por los pasillos, la gente me saludaba, claro, me encantaba vivir en Inglaterra, muchos decían que era una persona linda y muy encantadora, alguien que era amiga de todos, de ves en cuando me detenia para hablar o saludar a alguien.

-¡Amu!- era un chico un curso mayor, Lucas -¿Estas libre Hoy?¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-

-Claro, porque No- dije sonriente

-¡Genial!, te miro en al final del dia

-claro- Mire a Utau y corri hacia ella –Utau-chan, puedes ir a traerme para ir a Seijo (sucursal Inglaterra), ire a tomar algo con lucas

-¡Claro!, no miro el problema, Rima dice que también saldrá un momento, pero ella ira solo, Yaya quiere ir a comer un helado ¡como siempre!, asi que la acompañare.

-Yaya ¿comiendo helado?- rei, era típico –esta bien, luego te llamo-

Generalmente asi eran mis días, salía, reia, me llavaba bien con todos. Segundo año de secundaria. Hace unos días habia un nuevo compañero, según habia oído habia estado operado y por esas razones no logro llegar para comienzo de curso, estaba un poco solo, no muchos hablaban, me intereso un poco, cuando intentaba acercarme alguien siempre me interrumpia…(**-por lo menos era Sexy?- -Eso no es de importancia, idiota! Y si lo era ¬¬-**) .

-Amu…- llamo alguien tras de mi, mientras sacaba los libros para la siguiente clase, voltee a verlo, sonreí, era el –¡Hola!- **(-ella siempre tan linda- -Callate!- el cayo al piso**) me extendió unos papeles

-la profesora- dijo dándome a entender que eran de la parte de la mencionada

-gracias- dije agarrándolos, el se voltio para irse -¡espera!- el voltio de nuevo hacia mi dirección –Siempre estas solo, pero cuando quiero hablar contigo no me dejan- le sonreí –pensé que ya que no tienes muchos amigos, nosotros podríamos serlo- el me vio sorprendido, sonrio y asintió –genial…-

Pasaba el tiempo, y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, haciamos muchas cosas juntos, ese dia el se me habia confesado, yo acepte, Utau me habia dicho que lo que sentía era amor, cuando le exprese lo que sentía al estar con el. Comenzamos a salir y varias cosas se dieron por naturaleza, gracias a que yo tenia muchos amigos, por ende, el también tenia muchos amigos, comenzó a hacer tantos amigos como yo, además, era popular con las chicas, ya que su apariencia podía atraer a muchas…

Su familia era Japonesa por lo cual su nombre, Takeshi, también lo era, su posición en la sociedad era normal, lo cual no me molestaba, era un chico amigable, dulce y bueno, vivía no muy lejos de mi casa, pero, gracias a que era un vencindario de mucho dinero, estaba un poco apartado, salimos mucho, teníamos una relación, para mi, perfecta, eramos felices, el mismo lo habia dicho.

-Amu- llamo Lucas –Oye los chicos y yo ireamos a comer algo ¿quieres acompañarnos?, si quieres puedes traer a Takeshi- lo pensé por un momento

-Me encantaría!, pero, tengo que preguntarle, por mi parte, cuenten con mi presencia- dije con una sonrisa

-¡Takeshi!- Lucas grito, el me vio y sonrio, –ahí esta, ahora pregúntale- ahora el me arrastraba a lado Takeshi, yo rei.

-Esta bien- me acerque al lado de Takeshi –Buenos Dias Takeshi-

-Buenos Dias- dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, Lucas nos invito a comer ¿quieres ir?- el sonrio

-Lo siento, no puedo. Marie y los chicos me invitaron a comer hoy también-

-hem…, esta bien.- dije mientras le daba un sonrisa, en realidad, quería ir con el pero no se podía –entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo

-Si…- dijo sonriéndome

-Nos vemos- corri al lado de Lucas de nuevo –Lo siento, el no ira, Marie y los chicos ya lo invitaron a otra cosa-

-hm… ya veo, bueno- luego vimos como Marie se le acercaba nuevamente a Lucas y le sonreí de una linda forma –Oye, Amu, no crees que deberías cuidar a Lucas de Marie, pareciera que le esta coquetiando-

-¿enserio?, no lo creo, Marie es una linda chica

-y una perra- **(-Despistada!... AUCH!-)**

-No digas cosas asi de ella, no seas malvado- dije riendo

-pero es la verdad!- dijo riendo

-No te preocupes por eso, se que ella no haría eso-

-si tu lo dices…- **(-Sálvenme!-)**

* * *

**Bueno lo Siento si los hice pensar que en el capitulo anterior acababa el fic, les quiero avisar que aunque el próximo capitulo ya este listo , haré un capitulo Especial como un capitulo 6.5 de Ikuto celoso. A petición de lectoras de otra pagina, ya que si comienzo con todo lo que viene, tardaran un poco en verlo celoso...**

**Nos vemos!:D**


	9. Pasado de Amu parte 2 Cap Extra

**Por cierto se me olvido mencionar que lo que esta entre () es el tiempo real, comentarios que hace Ikuto o Amu entre la Historia, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap 9: Pasado de Amu parte**

**.**

-Amu, Buenos Días- vi a Takeshi y sonreí

-Buenos Días Takeshi- dije

-ehm…, Amu, ¿quieres ir a hacer algo hoy?

-¿una cita?- asintió –¡claro!

La pasábamos bien como siempre, pero unos meses después, cuando entramos a 3er año de Secundaria, estaba un poco distante, parecía preocupado.

-Amu- voltee y vi a Lucas -¿camino a la secundaria? –asenti con una sonrisa

-¿entraste a al instituto?- pregunte como acto de reflejo, el me habia comentado que quería entrar a un instituto en especifico

-¡SI!- dijo Feliz, un sonrisa se formo en mi rostro…

-¡Genial!, ¡Felicidades!- lo abraze –debes haber estudiado mucho-

-¡Como no te imaginas!- rei

-Fue genial verte Lucas, pero, llegare tarde si me quedo aquí…-

-Si es por eso, puedo llevarte-

-…..-

* * *

Senti el viento pegar en mi cara, hace mucho no me montaba en una motocicleta, paramos en un semáforo, pude ver que algunas chicas del instituto corrian para llegar a tiempo, rei, cuantas veces me habia pasado eso ya!, nunca, generalmete Utau iba a recogerme, pero, ella estaba en España.

-Hace mucho no me montaba en una de estas- dije con una sonrisa a Lucas

-¿Conducías?-

-Si- respondi – a papa le encantaban, pero solo me dejaba si iba a cerca de casa-

-No me lo imaginaba- **(-¿enserio?- -Si, ahora conduzco motocicletas mas-)**

-Ni papa- rio

Llegue al colegio, Takeshi me mando un mensaje, nos veríamos en un restaurante después de clases.

* * *

-Amu… tenemos que hablar-

-¿Si de que quieres hablar Takeshi?-

-Terminamos-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya oíste-

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no te quiero, nunca lo hize, solo te utilize para hacer mas amigos-

-¿Cómo?- Senti unas lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas

-Me gusta Marie, saldré con ella-

-….-

* * *

Comencé a Faltar a clases, no aguantaba más, me quedaba en mi cuarto todo el día, casi no comía, no bebía nada, recopilando todo, estaba en depresión. Papa se preocupó después de un tiempo, porque me obligaban a comer y luego de un mes, a ir a la escuela, todos estaban preocupados, me preguntaban que había pasado, si estaba bien o enferma, no respondí, solo dije "Estoy Bien" con una falsa sonrisa, Utau y las demás sabían de la situación, pero, claro, ellas no dirían nada sobre eso.

Después de un mes ya el colegio sabía que había terminado con Takeshi, pero, no se supo que esa era la razón por la cual falte a la Secundaria por un mes. Mis notas bajaron, luego y con cada persona que se me confesaba la aceptaba, quería olvidarlo, no quería verlo sonreír con Marie y lo peor fue, que Lucas había tenido la razón, que me lo habían advertido y yo como una niña inocente que no logra mirar las intenciones de los demás, de las cuales cualquier personas se daría cuenta enseguida.

Tomaba, Fumaba, Salía con cualquiera persona a cualquier lugar **(-¿Tomar?, ¿fumar?, ¿Tu?... ¡Auch!-)**, llegaba tarde a casa, varias veces me desaparecía por días y regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado. **(-y ¿Qué hacías mientras no estabas?- -Idiota, ¡no seas mal pensado!, Fiestas y esas cosas, ¡nada pervertido!- -yo solo decía- -pues no soy como tu ¬¬ - -ok, ok, ¡no hacías nada!... por lo menos pervertido…. Quien sabe-)** Un chico me invito a ir a una fiesta, claro, fui. Estaba llena de Alcohol y Drogas, además del horrible olor a humo, pero, que en ese momento ya no me importaba, solo buscaba olvidar a ese tipo, chicos se acercaban a mí, pero simplemente los ignoraba y hablaba con alguna ***** que estuviera por ahí, por el momento desocupada. El chico quien me había invitado me presento al dueño de la casa y claro causante de la fiesta, no le tome mucha importancia, lo salude amablemente y luego me fui. La fiesta siguió por horas, claro, la policía no llegaba ya que él era una persona de buena posición económica con un gran patio y una gran separación a las otras casas, además que era una nueva zona y no tenía muchos habitantes. Muchas personas todavía seguían en la casa, note que el causante de la fiesta, Michael, se acercó, a platicar, charlamos, nos llevamos bien, nos gustaban muchas cosas en común…

* * *

Desperté un poco incomoda, el sol pegaba demasiado en mi cara, sentí un poco de frío, lo cual es raro… me levante de la cama, y vi la habitación, no era la mía, de eso estaba más que segura, seguía con frio y opte por ver mi cuerpo, un escalofrió me recorrió, ¿Dónde estaba mi pijama?, ¿Dónde estaba mi ropa?, ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Y ¿Dónde estaba?, de repente se abrió la puerta por donde entro el chico de la Fiesta, me sonrió pícaramente al ver mi expresión, vi que traía en sus manos, era lo que podía creer el desayuno.

-Bueno Días Amu- dijo mientras ponía la charola en la mesa de al lado –Veo que estas un poco confundida- me asuste, se estaba acercando, me tape con la sabana y Sali corriendo de la cama, me acorralo antes de poder salir –No seas maleducada- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara -¿para qué taparse?- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos en la sabana.

-Eh…- entonces los recuerdos llegaron, un beso en medio de la fiesta, un vómito, subiendo a su cuarto para ayudarme a limpiarlo, otro beso, cosas obscenas… esto me hizo tener asco, trato de aprovecharse de nuevo, pero unas clases de defensa personal me ayudaron… -estúpido- Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas –aprovecharse de mi…-

Cuando estuvo inconsciente, tome mi ropa, para luego salir ya vestida de esa casa, algunas personas estaban tiradas en el piso, otras en los patios y unos que otros estaban casi tomando conciencia. Salí por el portón que estaba abierto para estas personas que todavía estaban dentro de la casa, corrí hasta la casa de Utau y toque la puerta como si no hubiera un mañana, salí asustada y me tire en el piso, me abrazo, luego, cuando llamo a las chicas les conté lo que paso. Prometieron que no dejarían que otra persona me lastimara y menos que otra persona sin confianza viera como era en realidad. Cuando termine la secundaria me mude a Japón y prometí no volver a mostrar mi verdadero ser, gracias a esto todos comenzaron a temernos…

**Fin Flashback (Fin de Amu Pov)**

-Y así fue como termine siendo la "chica mala" de la escuela de la escuela- las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero a la misma vez sonreía

-Amu…- logro pronunciar Ikuto, además de todas esas bromas que hizo, él sabía que ella había sufrido, que había salido lastimada –eso… ¿quiere decir que me tienes confianza?- sonrió, la pelirosa limpio sus lágrimas y respiro hondo

-Sí, pero aunque lo sabrías tarde o temprano decidí decírtelo por otra razón…-

-¿Cuál?-

-Otra cosa que prometí fue nunca volver a enamorarme, más bien, las chicas sugirieron esto, y yo no quería salir lastimada- sonrió con melancolía –un corazón cerrado, un cuerpo usado y una personalidad desastrosa, sin embargo, un ser humano, con sentimientos, con corazón y esperanzas…- el vio como una lagrima escapaba –el corazón se abrió, el cuerpo simplemente siguió adelante y la verdadera personalidad se revelo…-

-Amu…-

-Puede callarte y dejarme hablar… Idiota- la pelirosa vio a los ojos el peliazul –te lo estoy contando, porque… y_yo me_me –respiro hondo por segunda vez - ¡Yo me enamore de ti!-

* * *

**Capitulo Extra: Celos! (sucedió antes de que el aceptara que Amu le gustaba)**

(Ikuto Pov)

Caminaba hacia mi salón en Seijo, tenia clases de violín muy pronto e iba un poco tarde o más de lo normal...

-Amu-chan!- entonces vi como dos chicos, al parecer gemelos se acercaban rápidamente a Amu, cuando llegaron hasta ella la abrazaron de repente, ¿eh?, de repente me sentí enojado…

-Enserio?- grito Amu con una sonrisa en cara –genial!, seguro papa lo estará esperando- luego los dos chicos corrieron hacia otro sitio. Vi como Amu me saludo de largo, le correspondí y luego corrí, tenía que llegar al salón rápidamente. Al llegar no podía dejar de pensar en quien era este, no, estos tipos.

* * *

Sonó el timbre que significaba la salida, subí a mi auto, solo quería llegar a mi casa y concentrarme, no pensar en Amu. Subí a mi automóvil el cual luego encendí, me encaminaba entre los jardines cuando vi a Amu caminando alrededor de esta con aquellos tipos, ahora que veía también la había visto con ellos en el descanso, recordarlo me hizo enojar más, pero, cuando me di cuenta, estaba casi en los jardines y ¡CON TODO Y AUTO!, vi como algunos conductores miraban confundidos, también logre ver a Amu encaminándose hasta con aquellos tipos…

-Ikuto, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?- la pelirosa se asomó por la ventana del auto

-No, estoy bien- dije serio, ella se puso mucho mas

-Pues no se nota que estés bien, quítate del asiento idiota- luego abrió la puerta y me saco del asiento del conductor, para luego ellas colocarse en este, los otros dos chicos se subieron atrás, mientras yo opte por ir en el asiento del copiloto, aunque todavía me causara rabia

-¿sabes manejar?- pregunte a Amu, cuando ya estaba sentado a su lado, ella sonrió malévolamente

-¡Claro!- luego oímos un ruido que venía de atrás –cierto, Ikuto ellos son Yuki y Yuyi-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron estos mientras tenían una rara sonrisa en cara

-Hm…- me limite a decir

* * *

-¡Llegamos!- grito Amu cuando detuvo el auto –valla Ikuto, tu casa es… ¿normal?, bueno, no sé cómo describirla

-¿gracias?-

-Entonces, bajemos-

-¿ustedes van a bajar? ¿a mi casa?-

-¿Tienes algún problema?- su cara reflejaba un gran enojo

-¡No!-

-Bien-

-Amu-chan!- vinieron corriendo a abrazar a Amu los otros dos –Queremos comer algo- dijo uno, por un momento, creía haber visto a uno de los dos gemelos verme malvados, lo que había pasado, era obvio ¡ellos me hacían enojar apropósito!, malditos…

-Bien, bien, pediremos algo de comer- dijo ella entusiasmada -¿Qué esperas Ikuto? Abre la puerta- yo solo obedecía

* * *

-¡Rico!- exclamo uno mientras introducía una pizza en su boca

-Si!- exclamo el otro

-Bien, yo voy al baño, ¿Dónde está?- le di las instrucciones y desaparecio del lugar, los gemelos me miraban malvadamente

-¿Qué ven? O ¿Qué quieren?- pregunte, Luego ellos sonrieron con burla

-¡Te gusta Amu-chan!- rio uno

-¡Estabas celoso!- rio el otro

-Dejen de decir tonterías- mi cara ahora veía cualquier cosa menos a ellos

-Hasta se avergüenza, hermano, este chico es divertido- rio el otro

-¡Cállense!- grite, ellos seguían riendo

-¡Amu-chan!- gritaron, mientras esta salía de una puerta -¿quieres otra?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Estoy llena- y se sentó en medio de ellos, entonces uno la abrazo mientras el otro me veía burlón, la ira crecía, ¡quería golpearlos!, luego siguió el otro

-¡Amu-chan! Tengo sed ¿puedes traer algo de tomar?- ella asintió y volvió a levantarse, los gemelos rieron del nuevo al no ver la figura de la chica

-No te preocupes, nosotros te apoyaremos- dijo uno mientras sonreía

-Si-

-No es necesario-

-¿Qué no es necesario?- pregunto la chica detrás de mí, lo cual causo un pequeño susto en mi

-Etto… es_es que se aprenda una cancion que se encontró por ahí!- dijo uno de ellos

-Ya veo…- dijo Amu –está bien-

-Amu…- dijo otro se acercó demasiado, mi rabia era tanta, que le pegue en la cabeza haciendo que el cayera al piso

-¿¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO IKUTO!?- grito Amu enojada, mientras se levantaba

-Grrr- gruñí enojado

-Bien, Ikuto, ya nos vamos- dijo cargando al que había golpeado con su brazo

-Bye, Bye, Ikuto, Mi Prima Amu-chan y mi hermano ya nos vamos- dijo mientras la palabra prima la resaltaba

Me quede en la sala, maldiciendo a esos dos chicos, entonces descubrí que lo que tenía eran celos, si no ¿Qué más seria?, me quede viendo la pared y mi celular sonó, "Nosotros aun así te apoyamos"….

* * *

**Con esto termina el capitulo Extra, ¿les ha gustado?, es que no tenia mucha inspiración, ademas de que he estado muy Bipolar, bien, ¡nos vemos!**


	10. ¿Amor Correspondido?

**En un review me preguntaron si solo Amu e Ikuto tendria su historia: Bien, eh estado pensando en eso y creo que solo Rima y Amu, eh estado pensando en una para Utau. La única que no tendra un pasado asi sera Yaya, ya que ella solo se comporta asi para ayudar a sus amigas.**

* * *

**Cap. 10: ¿Amor Correspondido?**

-Puede callarte y dejarme hablar… Idiota- la pelirosa vio a los ojos el peliazul –te lo estoy contando, porque… y_yo me_me –respiro hondo por segunda vez - ¡Yo me enamore de ti!- las lágrimas salieron a millón, la cara de Amu se tornó roja y escondió su cara entre sus piernas…

-Amu…-

-Ya puedes rechazarme- esto lo alarmo, ¿Cómo la podía rechazar si él la amaba?

-¿Rechazarte? ¿¡Porque!?-

-¿Por qué?, ¡Mírame! ¿Quién podría llegar a amarme?- Ikuto poso su mano en el hombro de Amu, ella levanto su cara, la cual seguía roja

-Yo- la pelirosa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¡Él la amaba! ¡A ella!

-¿Enserio?- sus caras iban acercándose

-Sí, Amu- después de eso, nada más importo, su amor era correspondido—Te amo—

Se fundieron en tierno beso, demostrándose así su amor, un suave contacto, sus sentimientos…

Luego de la separación de los antes mencionados labios, sus frentes juntaron, el peliazul vio como ahora Amu tenía una sonrisa y su roja cara lo era ¡todavía más!, el también sonrió ante esto, quiso deshacer ese espacio entre sus labios de nuevo, pero sintió como algo caía en su pecho, vio hacia este y lo único que pudo divisar fue la cara de Amu sonriendo apoyada en su pecho, mientras con sus brazos lo rodeaba, el hizo lo mismo, solo que lo único que hizo fue apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Amu, logrando así, aspirar el aroma a fresas del cabellera Rosa de Amu, ahora su Amu.

Las chicas miraban complacidas la escena, era claro que no se la perderían, querían ver su amiga nuevamente feliz y ahora junto a Ikuto… a Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tenían tanto cámaras como video grabadoras por todos lados. Una rubia tenía una nueva idea para la cancion de la coreografía que estaban planeando y justamente se apegaba a dos palabras que dijo Amu.

-¡El amor!- grito bajo la sirvienta joven de la casa, mientras el mayordomo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?- se le unió Yaya

-¡Mucho! ¿Quieren que preparen algo para la celebración?-

-Claro, estarían bien, un bello pastel y una gran cena ¡para todos! Hasta las sirvientas y cocineras- dijo Utau con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

-¡también estarían bien unos dulces!, pastelitos, chocolates… - y así comenzó a decir una infinidad de dulces la pequeña Yaya

-está bien- dijo la Sirvienta mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la cocina con la cara llena de alegría

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Amu- Rima dio una sonrisa, viendo como su amiga había sido valiente

-Bueno, creo que debo irme- el peliazul estaba llegando al portón de la casa

-Si…- a pesar que la pelirosa no quería que Ikuto se fuera, no podía hacer nada…

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- Amu sonrió al ver a su amiga ahí –¡hay que celebrar!- tomo la mano de Ikuto y Amu, los arrastro hasta dentro de la casa.

Dulces, música y risas, hace mucho tiempo no había visto nada parecido en su casa, además de las aburridas reuniones que hacia su padre. Yaya cantaba con alegría en una pequeña tarima que también usaba Ami con la misma intención de Yaya. Utau felicitaba a Ikuto, Rima la miro con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió. Luego Ikuto se acercó y Utau subió a cantar junto a Yaya y Rima, para luego hacer una pequeña coreografía aleatoria, Amu rio al verlas, Ikuto solo sonreía…

-Tienes unas grandes amigas- le dijo Ikuto sonriendo

-Lo sé- pudo ver como ahora Utau tomaba una parte como solista y las otras como coro, la vos de Utau era como un ángel y sabía que algún día su amiga llegaría a ser una gran cantante muy famosa

-¡Ya llegue!- Amu sintió un escalofrió -¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CANTAR!- la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una niña de 12 años castaña, con un puchero en cara y un micrófono en mano ya listo, subio al escenario y entonces vio -¿Quién eres?-

-¡Ami!- grito la pelirosa -¿no abrazas a tu hermana?- la castaña la vio buscando la verdad detrás de esa acción, luego negó con la cabeza, bajo de la tarima y se puso frente a Ikuto

-Eres guapo- le paso una mirada muy curiosa, lo cual molesto a cierta pelirosa -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Ami!- ahora la rubia de largos cabellos interrumpió –él es Ikuto, ¡espero que le des una buena bienvenida a la familia!- la niña de la casa sonrió malévola, lo cual hizo que Amu se estremeciera

-¡ES EL NOVIO DE MI HERMANA!- grito con una sonrisa en cara, para luego salir y darle una cara de burla a su hermana, luego volvió hacia el peliazul – ¡Yo quiero ser la Madrina!- Utau frunció el seño

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡ESA SOY YO!- Utau se interpuso

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TU!?- Rima entro en la discusión –Lo siento ese puesto es para mí.- Lo cual dio inicio a una seria discusión

Amu dio una sonrisa nerviosa, además de estar ya roja, Ikuto volteo la cara hacia otro lado con un pequeño sonrojo, apenas notable. La discusión se hacía peligrosa, lo cual hizo que Amu, más bien, Ikuto interfiriera

-¡Hey! ¿Aquí quien está hablando de bodas?, esa discusión déjenla para después- las chicas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido para luego asentir

-Hablaremos después-

-Si-

-Bueno tengo que avisarles a papa y mama- la niña se dio vuelta y saco su celular

-¡NO!- grito Amu abalanzándose encima de su pequeña hermana –No lo hagas-

-Hmm… pero, como crees que me puedo quedar callada, papa no quiso comprarme las zapatillas de baile que les pedí y ya me gaste el semanal-

-Está bien, ¡te los compro! ¡Pero te quedas callada!- ella asintió feliz para luego recibir el dinero de su hermana

-¿Cómo una niña de su edad puede gastar 1,000 dólares en 3 días?...-

-No lo se…- Amu la vio irse a la Tarima –pero es una pequeña aprovechada-

* * *

**¿Les ha Gustado?**

**espero que si**

**Nos Vemos!:3**


	11. ¡Maldito Kukai!

**Luego de unos capitulos mas comienza el Kutau y Rimagihiko.**

* * *

**Cap. 11: Maldito Kukai**

.

**-2 meses mas tarde-**

**(Amu pov) **

-¡No! ¡Tengan piedad de mí!- gritaba el *ahora* desafortunado castaño

-Sufrirás estúpido- mi cara más terrorífica ahora estaba posada en mi cara mientras lo torturaba

-Lo siento ¡MUCHO! Ten piedad de mí, ¡Discúlpame!-

-Luego te perdono… Luego de que sufras-

**-escena censurada- (Mientras lean este relato)**

Hace unos días todo el instituto se dio cuenta de mi relación con Ikuto, si antes éramos el tema de conversación del todo el instituto, ahora la mayoría de los institutos de Tokio y ¿de quién era la culpa?, ni más ni menos del estúpido de Kukai Souma, por mencionar esto en vos alta, luego de saber esto, su destino estaba lleno de sufrimiento. Ikuto se asustó al saber el plan que tenía, pero al final me apoyo. La relación iba bien, pero, odio ser el centro de atención por todo lo que hago, si camino por una calle *cualquiera* ¡el instituto entero habla de eso! **(N/A: Exagerada).**

**-Fin de escena Censurada- (Fin de este relato)**

Salí del salón en el que estaba, los estudiantes que estaban dentro tanto como el profesor quedaron traumados, vi como Nagihiko se llevaba al castaño seguro a enfermería, Ikuto se había sorprendido tanto que no siquiera se movía, seguí caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, reí en mi interior, iba en busca de las chicas que seguro fueron detrás de Nagihiko, caminaba hacia la enfermería, vi un rostro familiar, pero estaba tan largo y no necesitaba pasar por ese pasillo, que no pude ver quien era, no me preocupe más **(Aunque lo debería haber hecho)** y seguí caminando….

Al llegar a la enfermería pude ver como vendaban rápidamente a Kukai por todas partes y desinfectaban las heridas –Muy abiertas- que tenía gracias a la persona que les describe esto ahora, vi con una sonrisa la escena, a veces podía ser muy insensible. Kukai al verme salto del miedo y las chicas rieron, la enferma no presto mucha atención…

-Tengo Hambre…- Sentencio Yaya

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Yaya- comento Rima

-Lo sé- dijo ahora Segura

-Yo también la tengo-

-Igual- Rima nos miró seria

-Bien, Bien, vamos por algo de comer a la cafetería- salió por la puerta y nosotros detrás de ella

-Amu- vi a Ikuto acercándose

-¡Ikuto!, vamos a comer ¿quieres ir?- el asintió –Bien vamos-

Al llegar a la cafetería –ahora vacía Utau pidió algo de postres, al ver el pastel de chocolate, sonreí, sin ese pastel no vivía. Ikuto solo tomo algo, según el, no tenia hambre, lo notaba un poco raro como si quisiera decirme algo y que esto lo deprimiera, pero no dije nada el me lo diría cuando estuviera preparado.

-Amu- vi a Ikuto esperando que me dijera algo –Ten…-

-¡Amu!- Utau lo interrumpió –¿Por qué hoy no entramos a clases?- negué, hoy no tenia muchas ganas

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-nada importante-

-Bien…-

* * *

**Nos Vemos**

** Bye Bye!**

**Nos vemos**


	12. ¡El Mundo Me Odia!

**Capítulo 12: ¡El Mundo Me Odia!**

**.**

Luego de la masacre tuve un día un poco inusual, ya que sabía que Ikuto quería decirme algo pero por alguna razón sentía que las demás no querían que él me lo dijera, ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, cuando Ikuto estaba a punto de decírmelo ellas aparecían de la nada y lo interrumpían o me llevaban a otro lugar alejada de él, en estos momentos estaba en clases ¡en clases! Es decir al profesor casi le da un ataque al verme por primera vez en el Bimestre en su clase, ahora trata ¡trata! De dar su clase, ya que seguramente mi mirada lo incomoda, lo cual me resulta un poco divertido, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, las chicas me trajeron ¡a fuerza! y sé que fue para que Ikuto no pueda decirme eso que quiere decir, aunque lo terminare conociendo. Tercer año del instituto era muy aburrido, es decir, todo lo que estaban impartiendo en estos momentos lo sabía desde hace ya dos años. ¿Para qué entrar a clase? Generalmente solo entro para hacer exámenes. Vi como Ikuto me hacia una seña desde su asiento indicando que después de esta clase nos viéramos, luego vibro mi celular, lo saque, el profesor no hizo nada contra eso (**N/A: era el mismo profesor que vio la masacre (n/a: así le digo yo))** y leí lo que el mensaje decía, vi como Utau trataba de ver lo que Ikuto había escrito y claro que evite que esta lo viera.

"_Puedes venir al pasillo donde está tu casillero"_

"_Ok, estaré ahí después de esta clase"_

* * *

Sonó la campana y me levante del asiento cuando todos se habían retirado, Utau me vio y Salí corriendo, luego ellas me siguieron, cuando Salí del salón trate de no correr en los pasillos, caminaba rápido, los estudiantes solo callaban. Luego sentí como las chicas me atraparon, aun así seguí caminando, ellas caminaban a mi lado, dándome ideas estúpidas de ir a otro lado para no ver a Ikuto, lo cual no funciono mucho, llegue al pasillo y vi a Ikuto se acercó rápidamente…

-Dilo rápido Ikuto- dije un poco cansada de escuchar a las chicas

-Amu, debes tomarlo con calma- se puso nervioso

-Sí, ahora dilo, sino me llevaran a otro lugar lo más rápido que puedan-

-Bien… Entre al colegio uno de estos días y escuche que un chico nuevo iba entrar en la escuela… me preocupe ya que él se llama…-

-¡Amu!- gritaron las chicas, sentí la mirada de los demás

-Se llama...- mire expectante a Ikuto

-¿Amu?- ¿Quién es tan estúpido para llamarme en este momento? Voltee

_**Mi corazón se paró por un momento**_

-¿Takeshi?-

_**Pude caer**_

_**Pero no lo hice.**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

_**Sentí mi vos temblar.**_

-Voy a estudiar aquí.-

_**Una lágrima estaba a punto de salir**_

_**Pero no lo hizo.**_

-Desde ahora viviré en Japón-

_**Estaba a punto de escapar**_

_**Pero ahora era más fuerte**_

_**Tenía a Ikuto junto a mí.**_

-¿Por qué?-

_**Sabía que parecía una estúpida**_

_**Pero no era el momento de pensar eso**_

-Mi Papa fue trasladado-

_**¿Acaso el Mundo me odia?**_

_**¿Acaso quiere verme sufrir?**_

-También vine a buscarte-

_**Confirmado.**_

* * *

Nos Vemos!

Bye Bye


	13. En busca del Perdón

Hola.

Me he tardado demasiado lo se. Pero es que han pasado muchas cosas. Les pido perdón.

Antes de todo.

AmoreHearts: Gracias por tu opinión sobre el Fic, pienso que es verdad que en muchos de los fics la personaje es asi, pero ya que me inspire en la canción Bad Girl Good Girl, el personaje de Amu sera así Espero que en algun momento logre interesarte el fic, si no, bueno es tu opinión, bueno no incluí a un chico ya que no se me ocurrió, ademas de que la canción es acerca de chicas es por eso que no se me ocurrió pero esa ha sido una gran idea. Espero que te guste

Yuric09: Gracias, me alegra que te gusta. Pues tengo planeado algo para Tadase mas tarde, es por eso que no ha aparecido.

KIYOMI-NEKO: Lo se, los celos son geniales :3 Bueno gracias por siempre seguir el fic.

Hoshina Minami: Gracias, bueno no soy tan buena para la intriga pero gracias.

Chely: Es que tengo falta de imaginación O;

Bueno, gracias a la demás que han comentado.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: En busca del perdón.**

En el capítulo anterior:

**_Mi corazón se paró por un momento_**

-¿Takeshi?-

**_Pude caer_**

**_ Pero no lo hice._**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

**_Sentí mi vos temblar._**

-Voy a estudiar aquí.-

**_Una lágrima estaba a punto de salir_**

**_Pero no lo hizo._**

-Desde ahora viviré en Japón-

**_Estaba a punto de escapar_**

**_Pero ahora era más fuerte_**

**_Tenía a Ikuto junto a mí._**

-¿Por qué?-

**_Sabía que parecía una estúpida_**

**_Pero no era el momento de pensar eso_**

-Mi Papa fue trasladado-

**_¿Acaso el Mundo me odia?_**

**_¿Acaso quiere verme sufrir?_**

-También vine a buscarte-

**_Confirmado._**

* * *

**-Normal Pov-**

-¡Amu!- grito Ikuto mientras la seguía por el pasillo -¡Amu!- corrió a alcanzarla. Ya habían salido del colegio y ahora estaban en las calles frente a él. Cuando logro alcanzarla la tomo del brazo, lo cual no la detuvo de seguir caminando –Amu…-

-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar Ikuto- dijo mientras seguía caminando, la siguió todo el camino en el cual se dio cuenta que se dirigía a su casa. Al entrar simplemente se metió en su habitación, mientras él se quedó en la sala.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el Mayordomo de la casa

-Algo Grave…- se limitó a responder, no sabía si sería bueno decirlo en ese momento. –puedo pasar?- el mayordomo asintió, se notaba un poco confundido. Subió al cuarto de la pelirosa lo más rápido que puso, abrió la puerta sin antes tocas lo que confundió a la chica. –Amu- vio algunas almohadas tiradas y algunas cosas alborotadas

-Ikuto…- y la vio una que otra lagrima en los ojos, pero, no alborotada, no a punto de morir, no en depresión, se veía fuerte, controlada, con ganas de seguir. Vio como ella le sonrió. Y esto lo hizo tranquilizar.

-Amu…- ella camino hasta el –pensé…- se quedó pensante un segundo –que estarías…- otra vez pensó

-¿mal? ¿Deprimida?- dijo otra vez sonriente –No le daré ese gusto, solo estoy un poco enojada- dijo ahora sentándose en su cama

-Ya veo- el peliazul sonrió –Ahora Amu puede ser más fuerte-

-No lo soy- dijo, luego vio como un sonrojo se posaba en cara de esta –T_tu me ayu_das a ser_serlo- luego volteo hacia otro lado. El peli azul la miro con burla -¡NO ME MIRES ASI!-

-Bien, bien- e acerco a la chica –ya que estas mejor, ¿vamos por un helado?- ella asintió feliz.

-¡vamos! ¡Quiero uno de chocolate!- grito de lo más emocionada

**-en la heladería-**

-Toma- le entrego Ikuto el helado

-gracias- dijo admirando "la obra de arte" *según ella* el simplemente disfrutaba del chocolate

-¡Amu!- entro la rubia por la puerta de la heladería

-Utau, ¡hola!-

-¿HOLA? ¡Amu! Me, no, Nos preocupaste- se le notaba lo alterada que estaba

-Lo Siento… ¿quieres?-

-Sí, iré a pedir uno ahora… ¿¡eh!? ¡Deja de distraerme!- sacudió su cabeza -¿estás bien?, ¿no tienes nada?, ¿no deberías estar llorando o rompiendo algo?- dijo mientras tomaba la cara de la pelirosa entre sus mano

-Claro que no Utau-

-Bien…-

-¡Utau!... corres… muy… rápido- un castaño estaba ahora entrando al lugar

-¿Kukai?- los dos voltearon la cabeza confundidos como si lo hubiesen planeado

-Ha…- Utau sonrió nerviosa –Bueno cuando saliste prácticamente corriendo, le pedí ayuda para buscarte junto con la chicas-

-Ya veo…-

-Bien, llama a las chicas ¡diles que vengan a comer un helado!-

-Está bien…-

**-Momentos Después-**

-¿un helado? ¡AMU! ¿Es enserio?- una Rima furiosa atemorizaba a la pelirosa – ¡Si no estás sufriendo porque regreso Takeshi, sufrirás por mí!-

-¡LO SIENTO RIMA-SAMA! NO DEBO SER TAN EGOISTA Y DESPREOCUPADA… RIMA-SAMA!- Dijo ahora a los pies de esta

-Bien- se limitó a responder esta –Nagihiko- la miro con temor –ve a comprar uno de vainilla para mí- luego se sentó en una mesa más grande –vallan a pedir-

-SI RIMA-SAMA- y los que todavía no habían pedido nada fueron corriendo al mostrador y luego regresaron a comer lo que habían pedido

-toma-

-Gracias Nagihiko- Luego volteo a ver a Amu quien ya había perdido el temor y disfrutaba felizmente de su helado.

**(Normal Pov)**

Corría de un lado a otro, ¿era cierto lo que había escuchado?, su habitación ya estaba un poco desordenada pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que importaba es que ahora ella tenía un novio, el primero desde que rompieron, es decir, que ella lo había olvidado. Claro que en cuanto su padre le dijo que se mudarían nuevamente a Japón su felicidad era grande y más haberse librado de la desgracia que tubo por dos años, los cuales fueron muy largos. Su mama toco la puerta, pero él no respondía, toco otra vez y otra. Luego simplemente entro y lo vio en tal situación, la preocupo un poco, luego de preguntar y ser ignorada simplemente se fue de la habitación sin decir nada. Luego tal vez llamaría a un psicólogo. Pero lo dejaría estar loco por un tiempo. Luego de un tiempo de pensarlo bien, si por lo menos quería el perdón de la chica que él siempre ha amado, primero tendría que lograr acercarse de alguna manera. Pero seguro que ella lo odiaba, detestaba y seguía muy enojada. Se veía más fuerte, era obvio había crecido, no era más una pequeña chica inocente que se dejaba engañar, aunque eso era lo que le había gustado de ella, que era dulce, inocente, alguien en quien se podía confiar, pero el mismo la había destrozado, el mismo la había hecho una persona fría, el mismo había hecho que ella lo odiara, que odiara al mundo. Y estaba avergonzado de eso. Por eso el haría que ella lo perdonara como fuera. Aunque no pueda volver a estar con ella, aun así lucharía.

* * *

La pelirosa caminaba tranquila entre los pasillos, notaba que ahora ella podía caminar sin que todos los de los pasillos estén viendo cada de sus movimientos, vio acercarse a Ikuto.

-Amu…-

-Hola- Saludo ella tranquilamente

-Estaba buscándote, pensé que tal vez podrías haberte negado a venir.-

-Hubiera querido hacerlo…-

-¡Amu-chan!- Ahora llego Yaya corriendo

-¿Qué paso Yaya?- ella comenzó a jalarme del brazo…

-Amu-chii, tienes que venir. YA-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo ven- entonces me deje que me llevara, Llegamos a la entrada…

-Pero que…-

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado.

Nos vemos.


	14. Solo un Perdón

**Capítulo 14: Solo un perdón. **

***Amu Narra***

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo ven- entonces me deje que me llevara, Llegamos a la entrada…

-Pero que…-

Vi a Ikuto, que estaba a mi lado, se veía igual de sorprendido, mientras Yaya miraba mi reacción, me enfurecí un poco, ¿no era suficiente haberme hecho perder toda mi fe en él? Takeshi ahora tenía un altavoz en mano, mientras gritaba cosas que ahora no quería escuchar y regaba una que otra foto en el suelo. Al parecer pedía mis disculpas por haber hecho eso. Que al parecer también estaba a punto de especificar que era. Corrí hacia donde estaba, agarre el altavoz y lo tire a no sé dónde, para luego taparle la boca y bajarlo del carro en el que estaba a patadas. Comenzó a gritar por el dolor y una persona le ayudo a levantarse mientras por mi parte agarre el altavoz que había tirado, al parecer al otro lado del carro y lo bote a la basura no sin antes quitarle las baterías. Yaya, Utau, Rima e Ikuto habían recogido las fotos mientras reían. Luego Takeshi con lo que podía logro alcanzarme…

-Amu- Estaba un poco cansado y a punto de caer, parecía haberse lastimado el pie.

-¿Qué?-

-Perdóname.- Simplemente seguí caminando. –Por favor- Me detuve.

-Cuando pase por todo eso no es tan fácil perdonarte.-

-Pero…-

-No sabes nada de lo que paso fuera de esa situación.- Sentí como una lágrima quería salir pero me contuve.- Tu simplemente te perdiste de mucho.- Luego camine hacia donde estaban los demás.

Al llegar Ikuto me abrazo y escondió mi cara, dijo que podía llorar, que nadie me vería. Y eso fue lo que hice…

-Toma- Utau me extendió el vaso de té.

-Gracias.- Tome un poco y lo deje en la mesa. –Iré a lavarme la cara.- Me levante y me dirigí al baño.

Luego de llorar por un tiempo, fuimos camino a casa de Utau/Rima/Yaya y termine durmiéndome en el sofá de la sala. Mientras Utau, Ikuto, Rima y Yaya al parecer preparaban algo de comer, lo cual al despertar pude lograr oler.

***Normal Pov***

La enfermera trataba la herida del pie, mientras él se quejaba del dolor, pensaba que había sido una buena idea esa forma de disculpa, pero simplemente Amu tenía razón, él se había perdido y no se dio cuenta de cuan más pudo haber sufrido, y lo peor era que nadie lo sabía excepto por sus amigas y familia, además de Ikuto. ¿Y quién lo pondría al tanto de lo que paso?, nadie. ¿Entonces como el sabrá que le paso a Amu?, tal vez nunca lo sabría.

La enfermera termino con su labor y ahora el médico le daba unas instrucciones a su madre, la cual parecía preocupada. Aunque ella siempre lo estaba. La enfermera volvió con la cuenta de pago y su madre pago. La enfermera volvió a retirarse para regresar con una muleta que le extendió a este, lo cual el solo pudo agradecer. Salió del consultorio para dirigirse a su casa. Donde solo podría lamentarse de no saber nada. Pero el solo quería un perdón.

Despertó. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida, pero ahora estaba en el cuarto de Utau, se quitó la sabana de encima y volvió a la sala donde ahora solo estaba Utau viendo la televisión.

-Amu…- Al mirarla se levantó.

-Buenas… ¿Noches?- La pelirosa parecía un poco confundida.

-Bueno… son las 7, así que creo que sí.- Utau la miro todavía confundida –Están buscando helado y pizza.-

-Ya veo.- luego se sentó –Espera…- Recordó.- No fuimos a…-

-No te preocupes, llame para avisar-

-Pero, ¿Qué paso con la presentación cercana?-

-Lo anunciaran hasta mañana-

-Está bien…-

-¿Quieres te?-

-Si… Por favor… Tengo hambre-

-No te preocupes, no tardaran mucho-

-Gracias-

Luego de veinte minutos más llegaron con el helado y la pizza. El resto de la noche fue tranquila…

* * *

**Nos vemos :3**

**Bye bye.**


	15. Aviso :3

**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen.**

**Creo que habrán notado que no he actualizado... ^^**

**Bueno... Etto... Gomen. **

**Ya he comenzado a escribir el capitulo, así que para esta semana ya lo subiré, para el jueves ya estará listo. :3 Por otra parte, me he quedado sin un poco de inspiración para algunas partes, pero ahí veré. **

**Se viene una situación que Amu y las demás tendrán que enfrentar (TAN TAN TAN (?))... Esto lo estaba planeando antes del regreso de Takeshi... Pero decidí que seria mejor que Takeshi llegara antes, ya que así creo que iría un poco mas rápido y pues por otras razones. :3**

**También aunque no lea el fic, creo. El martes fue el cumpleaños de RobinEvans :3 *Aplausos* y he estado muy emocionada no lo se. Espero que siga escribiendo porque es uno de sus sueños. :)**

**Bien. Nos vemos.**

**Bye bye. :3 **


	16. Noticias

**HOLA, si, si.**

**Se que me tarde mas de lo que había dicho en el anterior aviso, pero lo importante es que al final, les traigo el capitulo. :3**

**Bueno, reciente... (Bueno, el 10 de Julio.) Fue mi cumpleaños :33, Y quería poner el capitulo este día, pero desgraciadamente no me dio el tiempo de terminarlo... **

**Bueno, disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Noticias.**

***Días Después***

Amu salió del salón de danza paralizada, las otras parecían un poco desconcentradas. Ikuto no pudo evitar reír al verlas, a lo que ellas no lo miraron tan lindo.

-Amu- Llamo por… había perdido la cuenta. –Amu.- Repitió -¡Amu!-

-¿Qué pasa, Ikuto?- Volteo por fin la pelirosa.

-No es por nada, pero… Pienso que deberían de dejar de dar vuelta por la misma mesa…-

-Ikuto. ¿Cuál mesa?- Amu miro a su alrededor, miro a un chico quien parecía un poco asustado, quien estaba sentado en una mesa, en la que aparecer habían dado vueltas ya incontables veces.

-Esa mesa…- Susurro Yaya.

-Etto, lo siento.- Dijo Utau, para que luego se fueran lentamente por otro camino. Al voltear por un momento lograron ver como este volvía a comer, ahora, tranquilamente.

-¡QUE PENA!- Grito la rubia ahora lo suficientemente largo para que el chico no la escuchara.

-Lo sé Utau, pero no lo grites.-

-¿Por qué debemos irnos caminando hoy?- pregunto Rima al parecer ya cansada.

-Porque debemos… No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió.- Mire a Rima felizmente.

-Ya estoy cansada…- repitió.

-Rima, ¿Qué harás? ¿llamar a uno de tus antiguos "sirvientes"?- (N/A: Ame ese capítulo y al mismo tiempo no.)

-No es mala idea.-

-No se los recuerdes Amu.- Dijo Utau. Rima abrió su celular y miro la lista de contactos, la cual parecía no terminar. - ¿Lo ves?

-Pero…-

-¡Ikuto!- Grito Kukai quien venía a unos metros delante de ellos. –Y… Chicas-

-Hola.- Saludo Utau.

-Hola.- Respondió Kukai extrañado.

-¿Qué paso Kukai?- Pregunto Ikuto.

-Nada, solo veníamos de dejar unas cosas es casa de Nagi e íbamos a comer algo, ¿Quieren venir?- Ellas se miraron entre sí, Yaya solo asentía lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Qué comeremos?- Pregunto Rima.

-Lo que ustedes quieran.-

-Helado, Dulces, Pastel, Galletas, todo.- Dijo Yaya, mientras mencionaba uno que otro postre.

-Solo vamos a algún lugar.- Dijo Utau tomando la delantera. –Ella no se detendrá.-

-Bien, como tú digas.- Kukai caminaba tranquilamente detrás de Utau junto a Nagihiko.

-¿No sientes como si se llevaran demasiado bien?- Susurro Amu a Ikuto.

-Tal vez…-

-No lo sé, es un poco extraño.-

* * *

-Bye, bye.- Dijo Yaya antes de cerrar la puerta del automóvil mientras se podía mirar a Kukai, Nagihiko y Kairi despidiéndose desde fuera de este.

-Vamos a casa de Utau- Dijo Amu

-Bien…- Dijo el señor que conducía el automóvil.

-Chicas.- Llamo Ikuto a mitad del camino. -¿Por qué estaban así esta mañana?

-¿Cómo? No entiendo que tratas de decir.- La pelirosa lo miro extrañado.

-Bueno, no creo que hubiera pasado algo para que ocurriera lo de la mesa…-

-Ha… Eso…- Susurro Utau.

-Bueno, es que nos avisaron algo muy inesperado…- Dijo Yaya.

-Una noticia un poco…- Utau trato de explicar.

-Sorprendente.- Termino Rima.

-Ya veo…- En realidad ahora estaba mas perdido. -¿Qué es?-

-La academia hará otra presentación o acto, como sea.- Explico la pelirosa…

-Y nosotros seremos el acto principal.-

-Genial… ¿Pero qué tiene de malo eso?-

-Este acto es especial.- Yaya hizo una rara seña con sus manos.

-Aja…-

-Y será transmitido en vivo.. Por tv.-

-Además tendrá repeticiones…-

-Y será en un lugar más público.-

-Fuera de la academia… En un parque.-

-Y pues…-

-TODOS NOS VERAN IDIOTA.- Exploto Rima.

-Lo sé, lo se.- Suspiro – Ese es un gran problema…-

-Lo sabemos Ikuto.- Dijo la pequeña rubia seriamente.

-Bien, bien…-

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer…- Suspiro nuevamente el peliazul.

-Eso es lo peor.- Dijo Yaya.

-¿Cuántas canciones bailaran?-

-Solo nosotras… 3.- Dijo Utau.

-Luego estaremos en 7 actos más…-

-Y cada una tendrá, además, una presentación individual.-

-¿No están teniendo demasiado protagonismo?-

-Si… Pero bueno, nuestros padres patrocinan el evento, y otro…-

-Quien es el quien dio la gran idea de la publicidad y nuestro protagonismo.-

-¿Quién?-

-Takeshi.- Dijeron al unísono con una cara un poco desagradable.

-Bueno, sus padres patrocinan y el dio la idea.- Aclaro Yaya.

-Se está vengando.- Dijo Rima.

-O es lo más seguro.-

-Pero…- Interrumpió Yaya.

-¿Qué pasa Yaya?-

-Si lo miran de otra forma… No es por apoyarlo ni nada. Pero no creen que envés de estarse vengando puede que quiera…-

-Señorita, llegamos.-

-Vámonos Yaya.-

-Bye bye…- Dijo y salió del auto un poco desanimada.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió Utau.

-Adios.- Dijo Rima antes de bajar.

-Bye…- Dijo Amu.

* * *

***Día siguiente***

-Buenos días.- Dijo El peliazul entrando a su salón.

-Ikuto.- Kukai se acercó –Toma.- Le extendió un papel.

-¿Qué es?-

-Léelo.- Lo miro y leyó cuidadosamente sin saltarse alguna palabra.

-Esto es…-

-Una invitación a un evento de la academia.- Suspiro.- Las entradas son gratis o la mayoría, ¿Sabías de esto?-

-Si…-

-Bueno, ahora mira al reverso de la hoja.-

- Los participantes…-

-Principales, Hinamori Amu, Hoshina Utau, Yuiki Yaya y Mashiro Rima…-

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-

-Los están dando en la entrada.-

-Debo dejar de llegar evitando a todos… ¿Quién los está repartiendo?-

-Bueno, eran unas chicas, son muy lindas y…-

-Se fue.- Dijo apareciendo Nagihiko.

-Si… Todos se van.-

-Pobre.-

-Callate.-

-No, idiota.-

Ikuto corrió hasta la entrada lo más rápido que pudo para evitar algo, pero, llego muy tarde, ya la pelea había comenzado, no sabía si debería llamar pelea a lo que ahora se desataba, ya que, solo una de estas personas era la que estaba dando los golpes y no era Takeshi, era Amu… Ella estaba en realidad enojada, el pobre chico con las piernas sangrando y su cara acercándose al punto de las piernas. Utau y Yaya estaban paralizadas, mientras a Rima no le interesaba que le pasara al chico o como Amu se estuviera comportando con él, simplemente la dejaba ser. Ikuto corrió hasta donde estaba Amu y la sostuvo desde la espalda, ella trataba de soltarse del agarre del peliazul, mientras Takeshi trataba de huir, pero el dolor le hacía imposible esto, hasta que las chicas llegaron a ayudarlo.

-¡Ikuto suéltame!- Grito fuerte y furiosa Amu. -¡YA!-

-No.- Respondió Ikuto.

-¡IKUTO!-

-NO.-

-IKUTO, SI NO ME BA…- En un rápido movimiento Ikuto volteo a Amu y la beso. La pelirosa se sorprendió y apeno, pero, aun así le correspondió, mientras, las chicas se reían del apresurado método de Ikuto. Y los demás en la entrada miraban sorprendidos, otros tomaban fotos, otras lloraban y otros solo miraban. Luego, Ikuto soltó a Amu la cual, termino un poco confundida, sonrojada, apenada y enojada a la vez. –Bien, la pagaras Ikuto.- Dijo apenada y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, para luego irse corriendo hacia la cafetería. Ikuto simplemente sonrió para sí mismo mientras la veía correr.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
